Love is Eternity
by dEaYrEkSness
Summary: Yolei Inoue is struggling to live the happy, perfect life she ones lived. With tragedy striking her family she doesn't think her life will ever be the same. That is until the return of an old teammate and crush. Can Ken change everything around for Yolei? Can he fight his own demons to find out what true love is? YoielXKen, future AU. (I suck as summaries, sorry.)
1. Chapter 1

**Love is Eternity**

 **Hi all! This is my first Digimon fanfiction. The idea came to me during the summer of 2010. I already have three stories (Gundam SEED) out - but only 1 completed- so I wanted to wait until I'd completely written this story to post it.**

 **Background of this story: it takes place in the future, only has the season 1 and 2 digidestined. All of the chosen children's are in their late 20s, some early 30s (But I don't mention ages). This story focuses mainly on Ken and Yolei. The future is AU compared to the anime; the past is what happened in the show. Only difference is in this story all Digimons were sent back to the Digital world after the final battle, with there was no way of them connecting with the human world. In addition, everyone knows about Digimons.**

 **I haven't watched Digimon in a while, so some of the minor details may be incorrect. In addition, characters will be OOC and there are a few OCs.**

 **Well that's all and I hope you enjoy the story. Love the couple and needed to write it! Please enjoy.**

 **Sorry for my grammar/spelling, and please no flames.**

 **WARNING: This story contains strong language. Rated M for language, violence, and mature content. You've been warned!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

"Sir, we can only proceed if Miss. Inoue signs the contract. Otherwise we will be back to phase one. She's being stubborn and won't even look over the papers," a man's voice reported.

The room became quiet; the room was filled with businessmen and women, however none of them spoke. No, they waited for the one voice that would make an impact on the situation, the one voice that would get the job done; the voice of their boss.

It wasn't that they were scared of his respond; the boss was actually a kindhearted person. The problem was that the man didn't like to take no for an answer; and this project meant a lot to him. If this project was lost or postponed that would result in a major loss for the company; as well as many jobs being lost for the people of Tokyo.

The boss believed tearing up one tiny shop to build a factory was a beneficial plan. Of course he would make sure Miss. Inoue was well taken care of and supported. However, right now all he needed was for her to hear him out, and sign the papers so they could get this project underway.

In the beginning when this location had been chosen he hadn't been happy. The boss had done everything in his power to get their business partners to change the location. However after long arguments and discussions they all agreed that the Inoue shop was the best location for this project.

The man who'd spoken looked up at his boss and was surprised to see the man smiling. What was he planning?

"Don't worry Mr. Thomson. I will personally talk to Miss. Inoue. She's an old friend. I'm sure I can get her to at least look over the contract," said Ken Ichijouji; CEO of Kuse Manufacturing Ltd.

Ken smiled at Mr. Thomson then continued the meeting. After discussing other final changes to the partner contracts Ken called the meeting to an end. As the last person exited his office, Ken turned towards the big window located behind his desk. Ken smiled as he thought about his childhood. He was finally going to see them... his old friends. It had been years since he last seen or talked to Yolei and the others…well since high school. After high school a lot had changed, people went their separate ways and little by little it got harder to stay in touch. The only two Ken still talked to frequently was with T.K. and Davis.

Ken sometimes missed the old days when they'd save the two worlds, spent time with old friends, and spending time with Wormmon. How he missed the little bug. However, no matter what he did he couldn't get those days back.

He couldn't change what happened as they all grew up; he regretted not keeping in touch with the others, however that was all going to change. Some of the elder Chosen Childs had organized a reunion for tonight. When Davis shared the news with him, Ken been excited. He was excited to see his old friends, see how much they have changed, what they were doing now. And after this time he wanted to make sure he would stay in touch with the others. He was not going to lose his old friends again.

Ken couldn't wait until tonight. He loved what his life had become, how much he had changed, and he wanted his old friends to be apart of his life moving forward.

* * *

"Y-Y- YOU BASTARD! GET THE HELL OUT! IF I EVER SEE YOU AGAIN I SWEAR… I'LL KILL YOU," yelled a purple haired woman as she pushed a black haired man out the front door.

"Yolei wait! Let me explain," the man yelled, only to have a book thrown at his face.

"No Lee! Don't say another word! What the hell were you thinking? That I wasn't going to find out?! Well I found out and now I want you out! I don't want to hear your bullshit! Get the hell out of my house!" Yolei screamed. She had every right to be mad at him. How dare he cheat on her?! They'd been dating for almost a year now and Yolei found the bastard been sleeping around with other women! How could she be so stupid? How could she not see it?!

Lee stepped back into the house, closer to Yolei. He needed her to listen to him; he needed to explain. He just needed her to calm down so he could reason with her. He was not ready to lose her.

To focus on her next item to throw at the piece of shit, Yolei hadn't notice Lee walking into the apartment closing the front door behind him. When she finally did Yolei froze noticing he was inches away from her.

Yolei still couldn't believe this was happening to her! She gave her heart to this man after everything that she'd been though. She thought she could finally open up and trust someone again, even love again. But she was wrong. She couldn't believe she trusted this man. That she once thought he was the one for her. How wrong she'd been. She still couldn't believe he had been cheating on her these past months; that he had other woman on the side, and he never really loved her.

Yolei could still remember the first time she met Lee. Her brother; Mantarou had introduced the two. Lee was a close friend of Mantarou. Her brother and Lee met in college and quickly became best friends. They spent most of their time together. The first time her brother had brought Lee to the house and introduced him to her, Yolei's heart skipped a beat. Lee was gorgeous, he was a good two feet taller than her, had beautiful long black hair tied in a low ponytail, a well-built body, and he had these sparkling green eyes that drew her in. He made her become a fool every time he was near. She thought he been a model! Yolei could still remember the times Lee would come over to study with Mantarou, and every time Lee came over Yolei tried her best to get a look at him and not blush. She'd have the biggest crush on him since day one, but couldn't act on it; he was her brother's best friend.

Well that was until Mantarou and Lee graduated from college. One day Mantarou received a call from overseas for a job offer from some big company. They had an opening for an IT position and it was a chance of a lifetime. Yolei been heartbroken when Mantarou told her he was going to take it; that this job would change their family and his life forever. Before Mantarou left he had told Lee to look after Yolei.

Her brother had feared leaving Yolei alone in Tokyo, even when Yolei assured him she was okay. Once Mantarou was gone, Lee came over a lot; he would come to check on her; sometimes he'd bring food so they could have lunch and/or dinner together, walk her to and from work, and soon one thing led to another until finally Lee asked her out.

Lee had been Yolei's first real boyfriend. Sure, she had many crushes and small dates throughout her life but never a serious relationship. Lee had been her first real serious relationship, however now she found out it was one sided. That she was the only one truly committed to this relationship; that all this time he been seeing other women behind her back.

"The only reason I ran into the arms of another woman was because you won't give me what I wanted! I waited and waited, hoping you would be ready… but you never were. So I thought maybe if I say some sweet words, do some sweets things, than you'd change your mind and sleep with me but nope. Every time I tried you pushed me away saying you weren't ready! That's bullshit Yolei! You just want to be a bloodily virgin your whole life! I'm a man and I have needs… needs you weren't willing to fulfill, " Lee screamed as he got closer.

Yolei stayed frozen watching him. Was that all he wanted from her? All this time all he wanted was her in his bed? How could this bastard be so low! How could she ever have loved him!

Yolei was glad she never slept with Lee. She was glad that there had always been a small part of her that would tell her Lee wasn't the right person. That told her to stop every time she thought she was ready to go all the way with him. That he wasn't right, and her first time shouldn't be with him.

"Well I'm glad I didn't sleep with you! Looks like you're not my prince charming. Now get the hell out of my house!" Yolei screamed, picking up a vase. She walked closer to him, while raising the vase and was glad when he started to back away towards the door again. She was about to open the door for him to get out however, was stopped as she felt a hand grabbing the vase out of her hands. Once the vase hit the floor she felt his other hand grabbing one of her wrists. Looking up at him she gave him her biggest death glare and screamed "Let me go you disgusting pig!"

"Now Yolei, I don't think you're looking for your prince charming. I think you don't care who fucks you as long as they have a pretty face. Come on the only reason you haven't given yourselves to me is because you want me to take it by force, treat you roughly... right Yolei? Is that what gets your panties wet," questioned Lee as he bent down to overpower her.

Yolei felt sick. What the hell was he talking about?! Like she wanted a guy like him to be near her ever again. She pulled her arm out of his grip and was about to turn away when Lee pushed her with so much force knocking her to the ground.

Startled she looked up and watched as he walked deeper into the apartment. He…he couldn't be serious...was he really going to take her by force?

Yolei started to panic as she watched him coming closer. This wasn't how her first time was going to happen. No she would fight him if she needed to but there was no way Yolei was going to let Lee get what he wanted. She deserved better, she deserved to be happy, and be with someone that loved her just as much as she loved them. She was not going to be with some cheating bastard.

"W...wh…what the hell do you think you're doing?" Yolei said as she crawled away, putting space between them. She didn't like the look on his face. For all the months they had been together Lee never once looked at her like this. Like a wolf getting ready to attack its' prey, it scared Yolei.

"I'm going to make you mines," he said smiling, as he bent down. He grabbed her legs stopping her from moving farther and sat on top of her, straddling her. She struggled from underneath but was no good; she couldn't push him off.

"Stop Lee… don't do this," Yolei screamed as she looked up into his green eyes. However, he smiled down on her, following that by smacking his lips to hers in a painful kiss.

Lee never kissed her like this before. This kiss was rough, hard, not like the ones he gave her before. This kiss scared her! She wanted him to stop, needed him to stop. She struggled again and lucky this time got one of her hands free. She used it to slap him hard across the face, making his stop.

Half in shock and half from the pain Lee fell off of her. Yolei took the chance and got up to run. She ran towards the door only to have him recover faster then she hoped and grab her feet causing her to fall. He turned her onto her back and again was on her. This time hate filled his eyes; hate that scared Yolei.

He looked down at her and delivered a painful slap across her face. Yolei screamed from the impact; she never felt this helpless before. She held her breath as she felt him starting to undo her blouse. He grabbed her shirt in both hands and yanked it open, causing the buttons on the shirt to give out. He followed by leaning forward to kiss down her neck. "No! STOP," Yolei screamed, struggling the entire time.

This resulted in another slap from him. This time she didn't scream… instead her tears flowed down her face. She'd never felt this scared and lonely before and she didn't know what to do next.

However, the next moment all Yolei knew was the front door opened, Lee was pushed off her, and she was wrapped in a tight embrace.

Yolei didn't know who saved her and didn't really care. She was just happy Lee was away.

* * *

Mimi started her day with a call to Yolei. She needed to make sure they were still meeting before the reunion today, maybe get some shopping done, and a makeover!

Mimi and Yolei had grown closer than ever over the years. Once Mimi was old enough to move back to Tokyo, she did. She had gone to Tokyo College and one day she seen Yolei there meeting her brother. They'd talk for hours and from that day onwards the two spent almost every day together. They were practically sisters.

Mimi had stopped by the Inoue shop looking for Yolei, but Mako; one of the employees had told her Yolei hadn't come in today. So with that Mimi started her way to Yolei's apartment.

However, on her way to Yolei's, Mimi literally crashed into an old face. Pulling back Mimi was surprised to see Tai. Mimi hadn't seen him in a while; she couldn't remember the last time she talked to him. She rarely talked to the others. She tried to stay in touch with a few of them once she had moved back however, found out that many of them were oversea or lived far away.

Anyways, Mimi and Tai started chatted and the next thing Mimi knew she asked Tai if he'd like to have coffee with her. She was excited when he said yes. Yolei would just have to wait a little longer.

As Mimi talked to Tai she learned that Tai been very busy over the past years. She found he had an interesting career, and was doing quite well for himself.

So lost in her conversation with Tai, she'd lost track of time and forgotten about Yolei, until Tai asked her if she wanted to come with him to the reunion. Remembering her friend, Mimi told Tai she'd be back and went to call Yolei.

Mimi rang Yolei a few times however no one answered. She tried both Yolei's house number and cell. That's when Mimi started to worry. It wasn't like Yolei not to answer her phone. Yolei always made sure she answered her cell, no matter what.

Mimi returned to Tai and asked if he won't mind stopping by Yolei's place just to make sure Yolei was okay. She needed to make sure Yolei was well, and Tai happily agreed.

When they got to Yolei's apartment Mimi froze. She could hear yelling, crying and other noises coming from inside of the apartment. Panic raced through Mimi's body. Yolei was in trouble. Oh God what if she was hurt!

Both Mimi and Tai knew something was wrong. They heard Yolei scream for help and without thinking Tai tried the door to find it unlocked. Mimi and Tai froze at what they saw before them.

Yolei was crying on the ground as Lee was in the process of removing her shirt. Without thinking Tai ran into the apartment and knocked the man off Yolei.

As Tai got Lee off Yolei, Mimi ran over to the younger girl and wrapped her arms around Yolei, telling Yolei everything was going to be okay.

* * *

"I see your friends are here to save you," spat Lee as he looked at the trio from his position on the floor. He was so close! He almost had her! Lee knew Yolei didn't have many friends and that she spent most of her time alone, however he'd forgotten about Mimi. How could he forget her, Mimi and Yolei spent as much time as possible together.

He met Mimi many times before. She looked like a great person, plus she was gorgeous and hot, he'd love to screw her but he wanted and still did, Yolei.

Looking at the pink haired girl and the crying purple haired girl he smirked. He'd done that to her.

"You get the hell out of here!" Tai yelled. He couldn't believe what the hell was going on. What if Mimi and he decided not to come by and just gone straight to the reunion?! Then what would have happened to Yolei? Tai couldn't bare the thought.

"I'm not leaving until I get what I want," Lee said as he stared Yolei down.

Yolei looked so beautiful when she was helpless. Lee could imagine her under him as he did things to her, things to make her scream. Why hadn't he thought of it before?! He could have been enjoying Yolei for months now.

Tai looked at this man in disgust! Seriously this man needed to leave before Tai did something stupid. Tai looked at Lee and said, "You're not getting anything! Now get the hell out before I break that pretty face of yours."

Lee turned his attention to Tai and frowned. Fine, they wanted him to leave then that was what he would do. But he wasn't done with Yolei yet. He would come back to finish what he started. With that Lee started his way towards the door. However, before he left he turned towards the crying purple-headed girl and said, "You won't be lucky next time." With that Lee was gone.

Tai was about to go after Lee however was stopped as he felt someone grab the leg of his pant. Looking down he noticed Mimi with anger in her eyes holding Yolei. He bent down to get a better look at the younger girl.

"Yolei are you okay?" Tai asked as he helped Mimi move Yolei to the couch.

Yolei said nothing. She couldn't! All she could do was cry. She was shaking and couldn't believe what just happened. How could she have ever loved Lee? How could she be do stupid and trusted him?!

Mimi sat next to Yolei on the couch. They sat there for a while, Tai sat down and tried to get Yolei to report Lee to the cop but she just kept shaking her head no. It was starting to piss Tai off… why wouldn't Yolei send the bastard to jail! He gave up when Mimi turned to him and asked if he could leave them alone and that she would see him later at the reunion.

Tai shock his head yes. He understood that Mimi was Yolei's closest friend and after everything Yolei been through, she would only open up to Mimi. He walked out of the room, stopping once more to see if Yolei was really okay.

When Tai left he closed the door behind him. Once he was gone, Mimi turned towards Yolei and said, "Yolei. What happened?"

The younger woman didn't reply she couldn't tell Mimi how weak she was. How she let Lee do that to her!

"YOLEI! Tell me what the hell happened!" Mimi yelled, grabbing the sobbing girl by the shoulders and turning Yolei to face her. "Why was Lee… what did he do," Mimi finished.

Yolei stared at her for a minute trying to stop the tears. Finally, Yolei started talking, "Mimi I was so scared. I told him to leave but he wouldn't and…and the next thing I knew he was trying to-" fresh tears leaked from Yolei's eyes. She didn't want to remember what Lee had almost done!

Mimi frowned, she didn't know how all this could have happened! What could have happened between the two for Lee to try to rape Yolei?!

"Yolei… what happened- I mean why did he…"

"Try to rape me?!... B…be…cause... I found the bastard sleeping around with that b…blonde that works at the bakery n…next to the shop. W-When I asked him why... he said because I wasn't giving him what he needed! He said I was playing hard to get…"

"The bastard! I never knew Lee could be such an…"

"Asshole?"

"Yes," came Mimi's reply. She sat there and watched as Yolei started to calm down. "Yolei…I think you should skip the reunion… I mean after what you've gone through, I think it's-" Mimi started only to have Yolei stop her.

"NO! I mean no…I want to go! It's the only way to get me to stop thinking about what happened. It'll help me forget," Yolei said, trying to smile. She wiped her tears showing Mimi she was okay, that she was good to go.

She really did want to go to the reunion. She wanted to see the faces of her friends again. Yolei had talked to Cody and Kari occasional, but she wanted to see the rest. Plus she knew HE would be there. She followed the tabloids, gossip news, and media to get as much information and update on HIM as she could. She knew HE was doing great over the years. HE even owned his own company and the story of how he got it was amazing. Also, HE was known as Tokyo's number one sexiest bachelor. How could she miss the change to meet her Ken?

She just needed sometime to get herself ready. She needed a nice long shower to get Lee's touch off her and then she would be okay.

Yolei smiled at Mimi and went for a shower. She washed herself three times until she finally decided she couldn't get any cleaner. Plus she needed to get out before Mimi broke down the door. Finally dressing into something comfortable, a white blouse and a long purple skirt Yolei was ready to go.

Yolei's taste in dressing up had changed over the years. She use to love going shopping and getting the latest fashion ins with Mimi, but that all changed after the incident. Now she didn't care what she wore.

Yolei walked into the living room and didn't like the frown on Mimi's face.

"What?"

Mimi frowned. "Yolei your left cheek…it's red." Yolei put her hand on her cheek and felt a sharp pain. "Don't worry we'll just cover it up with make-up… if you want," Mimi finished.

Yolei was glad Mimi would do that for her. The last thing Yolei wanted was for people to ask her what happened. She just wanted to forget everything.

Mimi led Yolei back into the bathroom to apply the make-up.

* * *

Ken had just finished an important meeting with his business partners. He needed to get all the paperwork done before they could start. Ken's company was making a lot of process. He already had three new projects in the works and once Yolei signed her shop over to his company he would be starting the fourth.

He'd cancelled all other meeting for today. He needed to start heading over to the reunion or he'd be late or some other work would come in the way to stop him from leaving. The last thing he wanted was to have to cancel on his friends.

It didn't take long for Ken to reach the restaurant, as he stood in front he took a deep breath. Ken hoped there weren't too many people in the restaurant, the last thing he wanted were random people coming up to him to talk about business or what they heard from the local media. He kind of wished they had met somewhere more private…with less people around. He never got use to his celebrity status; which was mostly the attention from the ladies. When he was a kid he had a group of fan girls throwing themselves at him but he's been too shy and hadn't cared much. Now there were more women and some men. Lucky Ken wasn't the same shy boy he once was. He enjoyed the attention from the ladies.

Sure he loved the attention sometime… he was a man after all. Having that many females throwing themselves at him, he loved it. He couldn't reject them all. But sometimes he wished he had a normal life, where he could be alone or go places without people throwing themselves at him.

Sure over the years Ken had become somewhat of a playboy. He was more then glad to have one-night stands. However, from all of the flings he had, he still hadn't found his one true love. He once thought he had found her, but then she walked out on him. She'd broken his heart and after that Ken stopped doing relationships and preferred one-nights. Ken learned he wouldn't love anyone else like he had loved her… he was happy being a bachelor for the rest of his life. Who needed love!

He could still remember when he first met her. He was only 25 at the time when he met the love of his life. They'd dated for two years and when Ken thought he was ready to have her in his life forever, she walked out on him saying she couldn't marry him. Now that he was 29 he wasn't sure if he ever wanted to marry anyone. Ken wasn't really sure what he wanted, all he knew was right now he just wanted to have fun.

Bringing himself back to the present, Ken was starting to think he should have worn something less 'Ken-like.' Ken's wardrobe consisted of dark coloured dress shirts and dress pants over the years. He couldn't remember the last time he wore jeans and a causal t-shirt. Pushing the thought out of his mind, he took another deep breath and entered.

He was greeted with the faces of his old friends.

"Look who finally showed up? Mister big shot," said Davis' voice, as he came over towards Ken. Once Davis stood in front, Ken gave him a big brotherly hug. Davis would always be a brother to him.

"It's been long," came Ken's short reply.

Sora and Matt came up next. Sora smiled and teased, "I didn't think you were going to make it. Now that you're a busy man we thought you'd forgot about us."

Ken smiled. He could never forget them, they meant too much to him. "I could never." Ken flashed them one of his famous smiles and was awarded by a long sigh from one of the waitress. All of them starting laughing, Ken always had that affect on women.

Sora and Matt led Ken and Davis to their table. Once there the others greeted him.

"I see Mimi and Yolei aren't here yet," stated T.K as he took a seat next to Izzy.

"They'll be here soon. I met up with them. Mimi was having one of her shopping trips with Yolei," Tai said. He felt bad for lying but he couldn't tell them the truth.

Sora laughed, "Mimi will never change."

"What?! Of course I've changed. I don't know what Tai's telling you all but it's a lie," came a voice from in front. All heads turned towards the two new members standing in front of their table.

"Mimi! Yolei!" Kari greeted as she stood and welcomed her friends with a hug. It was great seeing them… but something looked off. She couldn't point it out but Kari knew something was wrong.

"Davis, T.K wow! I haven't seen you in awhile. Last I remember T.K you went to the States to learn English and become an author. Davis… whatever happened to your moving ramen shop idea?" Mimi asked grabbing Yolei's hand and taking a seat beside Kari.

"Well Mimi…if you must know I'm still planning my moving ramen shop but right now I'm in school trying to get my degree in business. Now we all can't be smart like Ken here and fast-track our degrees." Davis said, smiling as he stared Ken down. "Speaking of… Yolei you're very quiet today? Did Ken make you speechless." Davis teased. They all knew Yolei had a major crush on Ken since they were younger, well everyone expect Ken. It had become a thing they all did… tease Yolei whenever Ken was around to see who could make her blush first.

Yolei was startled when she heard her name. She hadn't been paying attention; her thoughts had taken her to Lee again, to what he had done hours ago. She couldn't breath… she was starting to panic. This had been a bad idea… she shouldn't have come here. Maybe she could leave… tell them she was sick… or pretend to have some kind of attack?

She felt Mimi squeeze her hand and Yolei knew she has to stop thinking about Lee. If she didn't everyone would know something was wrong. They wouldn't stop until she told them. No she couldn't' ruin everyone's fun. She needed to stop thinking she needed to focus on her friends, on what they were saying.

"Yolei you okay?" someone questioned.

Yolei took a deep breath… she needed to calm down. Shaking her head she looked at her friends and noticed all eyes on her. Yolei looked at their worried faces and smiled at all of them; she needed to show them she was fine. She turned to the person that asked if she was okay and froze again.

There HE was sitting next to Joe, on the other side of the table. How could she have missed HIM? God HE looked so beautiful! No wonder HE was called the sexiest man alive! The pictures and videos she saw of HIM didn't do Ken justice. He looked 10 times more beautiful in person, than he did anywhere else. Just looking at Ken made Yolei's heart beat faster.

"I'm sorry… I was just thinking," Yolei said blushing. He flashed her a small smile, which made Yolei shiver.

"Yolei getting distracted when there's so many cute boys around? Wow… what happened to the boy-crazy Yolei we all use to know and love," Izzy teased, causing everyone to laugh.

"Well if you must know she has become a serious, hard working woman," said Yolei smiling, she needed to show everyone that she was fine. That she was happy, even though she was anything but.

"This coming from the girl that thought I would always be an immature brat," came Davis' comment; under his breathe.

"I still think you are an immature brat," Yolei countered.

"What! How could you say that? You don't know… I could have changed!"

"I doubt that… plus I have every right to say what I think. Davis you will never change."

With that the two started arguing causing the others to laugh. These two were still going at it like children.

Cody turned his attention toward the two. "You guys everyone's watching us. Will you keep it down," he half hissed with embarrassment.

Davis and Yolei stopped. Looking around they noticed many people were watching them.

"I think they are watching Mr. Ichijouji here," Yolei teased, smiling as Ken looked up at her. It could be true everyone that was looking at them were the female population.

"Well Miss. Inoue, I can't disagree with you there," said Ken.

Yolei was shocked. When did Ken start saying bold comments like that? What happened to that shy little boy she knew and loved?

"I'm just joking Yolei. You should see the look on your face." Ken said laughing.

Ken Ichijouji had a beautiful laugh. Yolei could feel her heart beating fast again and was scared the others could hear too. Blushing Yolei turned away quickly.

"Aww… look you made her blush," Sora laughed.

Oh Gosh, Yolei wanted them to stop teasing her already; she'd never blushed this hard before. Yolei sent Sora a death glare, and was glad when Mimi saved her and changed the subject. With that they all started talking about other things as they waited for their food. They caught up on each other's lives and talked about the old days. Once they were all done dinner, Izzy and Joe had announced they had a special surprise for all back at their lab.

Once everyone was done dinner they headed to Joe and Izzy's lab. The two had become researchers at a well-known computer software company and shared a lab all to themselves.

Once they reached their destination, Izzy and Joy let them in and all headed towards the lab. Every one stood in shook as they stood in front of multiply computers and TV screens lined up against one wall. Wow this place was amazing!

Yoiel couldn't believe it… this looked like the places she had always wanted to work! This was amazing… to focused looking around she hadn't noticed when Izzy started talking, until Kari tapped her on the arm.

"We have been working on this for a while now and we finally got it working. It took months… we didn't know if it was the right thing to do or not, but then finally we decided to just go for it." Izzy said, as he stood behind Joe.

"What is this all about?" came Mimi's impatience reply. She never liked the whole waiting thing.

"Just wait," came Joe's voice. "Okay done." With that he pushed a button and a bright light came from the screens, blinding them all.

 **BANG**

"OW! That hurts…Patamon get off of me!"

"Stop complaining Hawkmon. If Palmon moves her hand I think I'll be able to move."

"Umm… somebody better move their hand right now!"

"Stop with all the yelling Agumon."

The human's froze. Did they hear right or were they imagining things? It couldn't be true. Izzy and Joe had brought their Digimons back?!

"Hey guys. We've missed you," Tai said, he was the first to recover from the shock. He watched as the Digimons trying to untangle themselves.

"TAIII!" Agumon screamed, recognizing his partner's voice. He ran towards Tai.

With that everyone met with their partners. This was a great surprise. Everyone couldn't be happier to have their partners back! It had been a really long time since they truly felt complete.

Everyone spent hours talking and enjoying themselves with their partners, but knew it wasn't going to last forever.

Finally Yolei asked the one question no one else wanted to, "When do they have to go back?" As much as she was happy to have Hawkmon back, she didn't want to be disappointed if he couldn't stay long.

"We are trying to see how long our connection with the Digiworld will last and-" Joe started, going into a scientific answer. However Izzy cut in, "For a while they can stay, at least for a month. If that's okay with everyone," Izzy finished.

"I'd love that!" Biyomon said, as she hugged Sora.

After a while it was time to call it a night; it was getting late and people and digmon were getting tired. With that many slowly started leaving with their partners.

Tai was getting ready to leave however, he needed to do one thing before he could leave; he needed to talk to Yolei, needed to make sure she would be okay. The last thing he wanted was for her to go home and find that man there again. Going over to Yolei, he told her he needed to talk to her alone. He would have called Mimi, however she was busy talking to Davis and Ken.

"Yolei, how are you holding up? I mean… look I'm just going to get to the catch, I don't think it's a good idea for you to go back to your apartment alone." Tai said.

Yolei smiled at Tai happy he cared about her. But she needed to let him know she was okay and he didn't need to worry, and was glad he cared. "Tai don't worry. I'll be fine. Lee wouldn't come back… he's not that stupid to come back. Plus I have Hawkmon with me now. So if anything happens he's here to protect me. Thank you for caring thou."

Tai wasn't sure about this. Sure he felt a little better about her having Hawkmon, but he still couldn't help but fear for the worst. After what he'd seen he didn't think it was a good idea to leave her alone.

"Don't worry. I'll call you if anything happens," Yolei said smiling.

Just as Tai was about to say something Agumon called out to him. He wanted to go home and was hungry!

With that Tai gave Yolei a brotherly hug and told her to call him if she ever needed him, Yolei smiled and promised him she would. With that Tai and Mimi said his goodbyes and soon left the room. Yolei looked around and noticed Sora was heading out with Matt, Joe and Izzy were to focused on their programming to notice anyone else, and Davis, T.K, Kari, and Cody were on their way out. She better leave too.

Walking near Hawkmon, Yolei asked him if he was ready to leave. Hawkmon seemed to be in a very intelligent conversation with Wormmon. However, it seemed poor Wormmon had no idea what Hawkmon was talking about.

"Come on Hawkmon… I think we should leave poor Wormmon alone." Yolei said, coming to Wormmon's rescue.

"I think it's fine. It seems like the two are having fun," came a voice from behind Yolei. She froze… she hadn't spoken to him since the restaurant. She was starting to get nervous. She had avoided talking to him all night, and every time he was near her, Yolei always had someone else with her. She didn't know if she could talk to him… just him and her.

Slowly turning around Yolei looked up at Ken. He sure had grown. He was a good three feet taller than her. Yolei felt small, even thought she was older by age.

"So Ken… I see you've been busy," she said, smiling as she bent down to pick up Hawkmon.

Ken smiled back. It was really great seeing her again. "Yes I have been. But that doesn't mean I've forgotten about you." He teased.

Yolei's heart started beating fast again. She hoped he couldn't hear it. She needed to say something… without thinking she starting talking, "Of course not, how could you forget about a friend like me! That just not Ken," she smiled back. "You know I read about all the good you are doing for the people of Tokyo it's amazing! You are always in the paper...So I read a lot. Plus all that charity work you do WOW! Thank goodness you became a kindhearted CEO and not one of those bastards that don't care about anything or anyone else but getting their companies on the top…" she trailed off. Oh God she wanted to slap herself. What the fuck was she talking about?! Why couldn't she control herself around him?!

"Yep that's Ken! The bearer of the Crest of Kindness," Wormmon said. Ken bent down to pick Wormmon up. Even though Wormmon had no idea what they were talking about he knew one thing... no matter what happened Ken would always be a kindhearted person.

"Thanks Wormmon," said Ken. He flashed Wormmon a smile. It was nice having someone stand up for him again. All his life he hadn't found a better friend then Wormmon. Ken turned his attention back to Yolei and finished by asking, "Is everything okay?"

"Yea, sorry don't mind me... I'm just mumbling! You know me!"

"Yes we all know you. I thought by now you would have learned to talk less," Hawkmon said, as he covered his ears from Yolei's high pitch voice. He was worried about her, all night she had been acting different… like she was hiding something, and that been bothering him all evening. Even Ken could tell. After spending these past few hours with her, Hawkmon had noticed how she was being... distinct. Sure she talked and laughed with all her friends but he knew she was acting. There was something wrong with her and he was going to find out... when they were alone.

"That's so rude," yelled Yolei. She pouted to get her point across and Ken laughed. She turned her attention back to him and started again, "well at least you don't try getting people to sign over there hard worked businesses so you can break them down and do whatever you want with that land… " Yoiel said, thinking of Mr. Thomson. He would have to think twice if he thought she would ever sign her shop over to his company! She loved that shop and it was all she had left! She was not going to give it away to watch her families hard work burn to the ground.

Once she said that out loud she put her hands over her mouth! She had no idea why she would say that! Sure it made her feel a bit better telling someone, but she didn't mean to tell Ken!

Ken frowned. He knew what she was referring to; he didn't think she felt this strongly about her shop. Shit he needed her to sell it! Maybe she just didn't know how much it could help everyone else. She was just thinking of herself right now, he needed her to see the bigger picture.

Sure as a kid he had come to her families' shop many times and loved the place. But this had to be done. Plus it wasn't like the store was making any profit anyway. Ken knew getting rid of the shop would benefit a lot of people, including Yolei.

He smiled at her thou; he wasn't going to bring this up yet. No, knowing her she would get mad and fight him, then call him up again to yell some more. No he was going to handle this the right way. He would invite her to dinner tomorrow night and then talk to her. It would be nice spending more time with her; she was after all a good friend.

Ken then felt something wiggle in his arms and he looked down at Wormmon. He looked tried so Ken had to make this quick.

"Umm... Yolei I was wondering. If you're not busy tomorrow how about I take you out for dinner?"

Wormmon looked up at his partner in surprise. Did Ken ask Yolei out? Well that was great! It was great seeing how bold Ken had gotten over the years.

Hawkmon and Yolei froze. Did Ken... the most famous, sexiest man on this planet just asked her - the nobody - on a date? Yolei could feel her face burning up but she didn't know what to say.

Luckily for her Hawkmon knew what to say, "Sure, pick her up around 8pm. I'll make sure she's ready."

Ken smiled at the little bird, "I'm counting on you Hawkmon. Well I better be going... Would you like a ride home?"

Ken was a gentleman and always would be. He couldn't let a woman walk home by herself. It wasn't safe, plus it was dark out. He looked up at Yolei to see that she was in her own world. He turned to look at Hawkmon.

Hawkmon smiled... umm should he embarrass Yolei and accept the ride, or make it up to her and tell Ken no thanks. Just as he was about to say something Yolei decided to talk.

"It's okay! I'll just go with the others," Yolei said. However, looking around she noticed that the others had all left, leaving just Ken and her. Well Izzy and Joe were still here but they didn't look like they were leaving anytime soon. Crap!

"Umm…I live close by. I think I can make it on my own," Yolei smiled. She didn't want to be in the same car as Ken. She could hardly look at him. And after he'd asked her on a date she didn't know what to say. She looked up at him and noticed he was still smiling at her. Damn him for making her heartbeat fast. Why couldn't she get over her dumb crush on him and move on!

Smiling back she was ready to leave however was stopped by his words, "Yolei, really it's late and I don't think it would be safe for you." He was worried about her, Yolei couldn't stop smiling at that... he cared. "Plus it would make me feel better to know you are safely home."

"I agree with Ken. Come on Yolei it would be no trouble," Wormmon started as he stared from the blushing purple head girl to Ken. It was nice to see Ken was still the same old caring friend.

"Umm... Okay," Yolei replied. She looking at the sleeping bird in her arms; she didn't notice when he had fallen asleep. She guessed Ken giving her a ride wouldn't be so bad.

Ken smiled as he led her towards his car. Yolei was speechless when she saw his car... it was so... so...wow! It was a red Lamborghini Veneno, two-seater. Yolei couldn't believe she would get to ride in this masterpiece! This was going to be so cool!

Ken walked over towards the passenger side and opened the door for Yolei to get in. Yolei again was surprised by Ken's action. He was so... cute. Whoever said chivalry was dead hadn't met Ken before.

Sitting in she waited as Ken closed her door and took the driver seat and then started the car. They were quiet on the ride to Yolei's place that was until Yolei started talking, "Thank you for the ride... So… how have you been?"

Yolei had no idea what she was saying, but she hated silence. She wanted to start a conversation and hopefully Ken would say more than just one word.

Thankfully he did, "Anytime, and everything's been great. What about you? How's life been treating you? I've notice you haven't been talking much about yourself today," Ken turned to give her a serious look. It wasn't like Yolei to not talk about herself. He thought that when he first saw her, she would be telling everyone about all the great things she'd done and no one would be able to shut her up. However, nothing like that happened, she was the quietest of all. He remembered Yolei had always said she wanted to become a computer engineer or software programmer. He wondered how that was going for her?

"Like I said I'm great. And for your information Ken I've grown up. I believe the world doesn't focus only on me. How are your parents? You know after having a rich son they must be busy avoiding your paparazzi," Yolei smiled, she didn't want to talk about herself.

"Actually they wanted to go on a world tour so I sent them. Who knew they would love Rome so much. I haven't heard anything about coming back from those two." Ken said; he paused before he started again, "so how's your family?"

"What about mines? All of my siblings have gone overseas to work. Guess I was the only one to stay behind. So I'm taking over the shop for my mother." Yolei quickly flashed a sad smile to him before looking away. It was true but she wasn't telling him the complete truth. She knew she should tell him but she didn't want his pity.

Ken looked like he was about to say something, however Yolei quickly changed the topic. "So… I heard you use to date that pretty model. What was her name again…oh yea Britney!"

Yolei wondered if all of Ken's girlfriends had been famous? Were those the only types of girls he dated? She remembered Britney and Ken had always been in the news, on magazines, and were the biggest entertainment gossip story for months. Everyone thought they would get married, as they were known as the perfect couple. Every time Yolei read about them she would be heartbroken, sure she lost touch with Ken but she always had hoped that one day he and her would be together. She had loved him growing up and never really forgot about him. She couldn't lie but when she had heard news of Britney leaving Ken, Yolei had been excited. She felt bad for felling that way cause Ken was probably heartbroken, and in pain. She wanted to call him and make sure he was okay, but she couldn't. She didn't have the guts to face him. So she did nothing just follow Ken through the media. Now thinking about it, Yolei had no idea why she brought Britney up. Who wanted to talk about an ex… and an ex they were deeply in love with and had seen a future with?! Shit... looking at Ken, Yolei knew she shouldn't have opened her big mouth. Ken looked sad, hurt and angry all together. She needed to change the topic, and apologize for being so dumb!

"I'm sorry Ken! I…I didn't mean to say that! I didn't mean to bring her up. Forget I said anything. I'm so sorry… god I'm so stupid! Please just forget I even brought this up… oh look we're here," Yolei said, noticing they were pulling up to her apartment building. Once the car stopped she nearly jumped out, holding onto Hawkmon. "Bye," she waved as she quickly disappeared into her place. God she couldn't believe she had brought up Britney.

Ken sat there for a while frozen. Yolei bring Britney up had brought back painful memories. No he couldn't think about her… he couldn't let her ruin his life again. He was over her. He was… wasn't he? He shouldn't be acting like this then. Sure he'd been serious about her, and if she hadn't left he would have married her. He had loved her with all his heart and couldn't think of anything better then spending the rest of his life with her. However, she loved her modeling career more than him. She'd picked her career over him, told him she wasn't ready to marry him and was taking a long-term job in the States. No… Ken needed to stop thinking about her. He couldn't think about her, not anymore. He'd spend too long forgetting her and getting his life back together. He had been doing fine all these years without her and he would continue just fine. This wasn't the time to get all depressed, again.

Pushing the thought out of his mind he started to pull his car away from Yolei's place. Hopefully tomorrow would go smoothly with her. Hopefully she'd hear him out and decide to sign the contract, finally letting the project begin. He quickly looked down on the passenger seat and noticed a sleeping Wormmon. Yolei must have moved him from her lap to the seat, as she exited. Smiling he looked back to the road and started his way home.

* * *

The next day was hell! Yolei had woken up late for work and now she couldn't find her keys. She really needed to find them so she could head to the shop.

Looking under the couch she was startled when Hawkmon started to talk to her, "Yolei take a seat. We need to talk."

Yolei didn't have time for this. She had to go, now were had she put those damn keys!

"Yolei I mean it. Sit down and I'll give you your keys." Hearing that, Yolei spun around so fast causing her to get lightheaded. She stood there for a second to steady herself before she looked over at Hawkmon, and there in Hawkmon's hands were her keys.

"Thank God! I thought I lost those," she said smiling. She made her way over only to watch as Hawkmon took flight. "Hey give me those!"

"Yolei I'll give you them but I need you to sit. We need to talk about…well you. Something is wrong and you're not telling me what!"

Yolei looked up at him. She didn't have time to have a heart to heart moment right now. Besides she was fine keeping her problems to herself. She had been doing it for three years now and she didn't need to start opening up to anyone now; she was fine dealing with them alone. "I'm not hiding anything! Can you give me those? I'm already late Hawkmon."

"Yolei why won't you tell me? I thought we were friends."

"We are-"

"THEN WHY WON'T YOU TELL ME WHAT'S BOTHERING YOU?" Hawkmon yelled. He was hurt that Yolei was hiding something from him. He thought he was her best friend?! If so, then why wouldn't she tell him what was wrong?

"Okay, sit down," she finally said. She felt bad, Hawkmon had always been there for her: even back in her childhood, and she knew he would continue being there for her. She needed to trust him, needed to open up and tell him everything. Plus she would feel better if he knew.

Hawkmon came down to sit on the couch. He watched as Yolei sat beside him, and then turned to face him.

"Okay I'll tell you, but I don't want to hear 'oh poor Yolei' or any of that crap," she saw Hawkmon nod okay and continued.

"It happened three years ago... my parents had gone out for the day and put Chizuru and me in charge of the store. While we were working we got a call… from the police…they said…said our parents," Yolei stopped talking for a minute; then took a deep breath before she started again, " You see… My parents were involved in a car accident. When we got to the hospital we found out my father…he…he didn't make it." Yolei stopped. She started to wipe the tears that had started to fall from her eyes. She could still remember that dreadful day, remember how much it hurt to know she would never see or talk to her father again. She'd never got to tell him how much he meant to her… how much she loved him! She wanted to stop her story… she wasn't sure she could relive the memory of that awful day… but there was more and Hawkmon needed to hear it.

Looking back at Hawkmon she noticed a frown on his face but he didn't say anything. He was letting her continue.

"We found out…that my mother… she went into a coma. The doctors said they don't know when or if she'll ever come out of it. We didn't know what to do. Mantarou and Chizuru were ready to give up on her… to get the doctors to pull the plug and let her die. But Momoe and I won't let it happened… we believed there was hope; that somehow mom would come back to us. But we waited a year and no change, nothing happened.

But then one day the doctors told us of an experimental treatment that might bring her back… but it's really expensive. So we all agreed we would do whatever we could to get that money and give mom a chance. So I decided to I drop out of school and look after the shop, while my brother and sisters finished school. You see they were almost done so it was the right thing to do." Yolei stopped again, and looked over at Hawkmon. He still continued to watch her without saying anything.

So she started again, "So I took care of the shop and did other odd jobs to help support myself and save as much as I could… but it was never enough. Then one by one my brother and sisters got offered jobs oversea. They would be making a lot more and it was an opportunity that they couldn't turn down, I won't let them. So they left and send money back every month. I told them to go I'd be fine. But…But to tell you the truth Hawkmon, I've been so lonely. I've been alone for two years now and I miss my family. I just want everything back to normal. I want mom back Hawkmon! I want my family back!" Yolei finished, breaking down. She said she would never cry over this again… but she wasn't strong enough to keep that promise. She's been alone holding all this in for to long.

Hawkmon was shocked. He couldn't believe all that Yolei had been though, all that had happened to her these past years. And yet she was – is the bravest person Hawkmon knew. She'd given up her future, her happiness, and her own life to help her family. She was truly filled with love. He came towards her and placed a hand on her head.

"My dear, I'm sorry. But you're not by yourself anymore. I'm here for you and I'll always be," Hawkmon said; with that he placed his head against her, before Yolei wrapped her arms around her digimon and pulling him into a tight hug.

* * *

Ken had been busy with meetings all day. Sometimes life sucked. He had gotten Wormmon back last night and he couldn't even spend five minutes alone with the little guy, due to work. Sighing Ken started his way to his office. Finally he had sometime to rest. As he got to the front door, he was greeted by his secretary; Hina. Hina wasn't only his secretary; she was also one of his good friends.

Ken always treasured his friendships and she meant a lot to him, she was kind of like a sister. She had been so kind to him when he started business school and because of her, he had met Britney.

Looking at her he smiled. Ken was nervous and excited about today's dinner with Yolei. He was nervous at the fact that he was going to ask Yolei to sell her shop to him. After what he'd heard what she had to said last night he had no idea how this was going to turn out. He was hoping for the best… and that she wouldn't blow up at him.

Hina noticed how Ken's mood just turned from excited to worry. She followed as he entered his office. Once they were in the room, she closed the door and turned to him. So she asked him, "Ken are you alright?"

Ken looked up not noticing that Hina had followed him in. Smiling he shook his head yes.

Hina sighed. She knew something was bothering Ken. She had known him for years now and could read him like an open book. He never was good at hiding how he felt.

"Come on Ken you're like an open book. It's easy to tell that something is bothering you, so just tell me."

Ken sighed, damn was he really that easy to read? Looking up at her he smiled, she was good. Well she was a friend and he needed someone to talk to right now. So he started, "You see I'm meeting an old friend today and I have no idea what I'm going to tell her. I need her to sell her family shop to me…but she loves the place. I don't think I can get her to sell it to me. Plus I don't want her to hate me cause of this."

It was true Yolei had always been a stubborn person. She'd even told him she wasn't going to sign her shop away to Mr. Thomson. Ken knew how hard it was going to be to get her to agree, to get her to listen to him. He didn't want to lose his friendship over this deal. He was startled when Hina started talking breaking him out of his thoughts.

"Ken don't worry, just ask her and explain the benefits. I'm sure she'll be happy once she hears you out. Come on who can say no to you! Plus if she's a true friend she'll at least get where you're coming from."

Ken sighed. He had a feeling Yolei wasn't going to understand. Thanking Hina, he watched as she smiled back at him and exited his room. Once she was gone he needed to keep himself busy... or else he would drive himself crazy thinking of what Yolei would say tonight! So he sat at his desk and got back to work.

Hina smiled as she walked out of his office. She was not happy about Ken's little date this evening. She just hoped that Ken's friend wouldn't be happy about what Ken wanted her to do. The last thing Hina wanted was for another woman to get involved in Ken's life.

 **END!**

* * *

 **Well that's all for the first chapter! Hope you liked it. Chapter 2 will be posted soon.**

 **Take care for now!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Love is Eternity**

 **Hi all! Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **Reminders: Minor details may be incorrect. This story contains OCs and some characters maybe OCC. Sorry for my grammar/spelling, and please no flames.**

 **WARNING: This story contains strong language, lemon/limes, violence and mature content. Rated M. You've been warned!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon.**

 **Chapter 2**

Yolei couldn't focus. She'd been at the shop for hours now but couldn't focus. Instead she had been thinking about Ken and their 'date' tonight. She couldn't believe that Hawkmon had said yes to Ken. How could he? Did Hawkmon know Ken was a big shot and there was no way a woman like her would ever be right for Ken?!

Well it wasn't all Hawkmon's fault; he had just come back and had no clue what had been going on in the human world all this time. So much had changed in the past years, she couldn't blame Hawkmon. He knew nothing. Thinking about the bird, Yolei was glad he was back! She didn't feel completely lone anymore, she was glad she had someone to talk to, someone that was there for her. That she had someone who loved her and would do anything to keep her happy.

Yolei didn't want Hawkmon to leave. Having him around made her feel like she was 12 again. She was just getting use to him in her life again, that she wanted to be selfish and keep him here. She didn't want to lose him. She wasn't ready too. Yolei hoped that Izzy and Joe would discover a way where Hawkmon could stay for as long as he wanted with her.

As Yolei was deep in thought, she didn't notice Mako calling her.

Mako was a part-time college student that worked weekends and evenings at the shop. She was a beautiful young girl. The first time Yolei had met her Yolei wasn't sure if Mako would be the right fit for the shop. Mako was a tiny girl covered in tattoos from her neck down to her legs, and had short black hair with bright pink highlights. Apart of Yolei had feared she would scare away some of the older customers. However, once Yolei had gotten to know Mako, she found the younger girl was a nice, sweet girl. So Yolei hired her. From then on Mako had become a friend that Yolei was glad she had. One thing Yolei knew was she could trust Mako with almost anything.

"Yolei, you okay? I've noticed you've seemed out of it all day. Is something on your mind?"

Yolei wasn't sure what to say. Should she tell Mako about her 'date' with Ken today? Yolei really was excited and needed to tell someone. There was no harm in sharing it with Mako. So with that Yolei started, "Mako... I need to tell you something… but don't tell anyone! "

Yolei watched as Mako leaned over the counter to hear her better.

"Well you see I have a date..."

"WHAT?! Yolei it's not with Lee, is it?" Mako asked in a worry. She still remembered the look on Yolei's face when Yolei had seen Lee kissing that girl from the bakery across the street. Yolei had been heartbroken and had left the shop putting Mako in charge. Mako had felt so bad for Yolei and wanted to hurt Lee, but when Mako went out looking for Lee he was nowhere to be found. She just hoped Yolei didn't let that asshole back into her life! Yolei deceived better!

"NO! That's over for good. I will never forgive that bastard for all he's done to me," Yolei hissed. She didn't want to think about Lee anymore, no she hated his guts!

"Thank gosh you finally dumped that loser! I thought that you'd never get rid of him! He was a fuckface! Yolei as your friend I can't let you go out with another guy so soon… I mean rebound sex is great and all but I don't think you need that right now. Plus I mean this guy could be some-"

"Mako relax! It's not a 'date' date. It's just two childhood friends who happened to be male and female going out for dinner."

Mako frowned. If that's all it was then why was Yolei making a big deal over it? That was nothing. Sighing Mako started to talk again as she went back to work. "Yolei I don't understand why you're freaking out because of this. It's not like you're going out on a date... or have to worry about a good night kiss, or even who's bed you'll be in tomorrow morning… "

Yolei blushed. Sometimes Mako had a dirty mind and would love to share her thoughts with Yolei. But now Yolei couldn't stop picturing it … her in Ken's bed, her kissing him, oh gosh she was going red! Shaking her head Yolei walked around the counter closer to her friends. Once she stood in front of Mako, Yolei said, "I'm having dinner with Ken Ichijouji."

Mako froze. Did Yolei just say Ken Ichijouji as in Ken the hottest, sexiest guy in the world?! The famous Ken that was rich and always in the news! No way could Yolei have a date with Ken. Wait! Yolei said childhood friend. Oh my God! Mako was freaking out! She pulled Yolei closer and screamed in her face.

Yolei jumped back, falling as she did. Landing on the ground she gave her friend a death glare. "That was so not cool," Yolei said frowning.

Yolei was going to say something else but was cut off by Mako, "YOU HAVE A DATE WITH THE KEN ICHIJO-"

Yolei pulled Mako down so Mako ended up on the floor next to her. As Mako landed on the ground she rubbed her ass, and gave Yolei an angry look.

"Keep it down! I don't want the whole world to know!" Yolei said as she stood up cleaning off her clothing. Yolei looked around and was thankful no one was in the store.

Mako stood as well. Why the hell didn't Yolei want others to know she was going on a date with Ken! THE KEN! Mako frowned as she started to speak, "Yolei this is great! Finally you found a great guy! He'd be nothing like Lee."

Yolei shivered, the last thing she wanted was to be reminded of that asshole. Yolei never wanted to hear that name again. After all the things he said and done, she just wanted to forget him. "You keep forgetting this isn't a date. We're just two friends catching up on lost time."

'Yea right,' Mako thought. She watched as Yolei walked away and smiled. It was great Yolei was finally moving on. After everything that happened to Yolei, this was great. Mako knew how hard it was for Yolei to accept new people into her life, so this was going to be good for Yolei. "Okay whatever you say."

With that Mako went back to work, frowning at the idea of Yolei taking this whole 'date' as nothing more than a little get together.

Yolei felt better after telling Mako about her 'date' with Ken. She was excited. Now Yolei just needed to try to focus on work and get her mind to stop thinking about Ken.

* * *

Time flew as the store got busy, and before Yolei knew it, it was closing time. That's when panic hit her again; she had a date with Ken in a few hours. She was nervous… maybe she should cancelled, maybe call in sick. As much as she was nervous she knew this didn't always happen! Who could say that they had a 'date' with Ken! No she needed to calm down, this was Ken, her old friend. They were going to talk have some food and then it would be over. Nothing else would happen. She could do this!

Yolei broke out of her thoughts as she heard her name being called. Looking towards the main exit she noticed Mako standing there keys in hand.

"Earth to Yolei… don't you have a date or something?" Mako said tapping her feet. She wanted to go home but wasn't going to leave Yolei behind.

"Oh sorry, Mako you know you don't have to wait up. Go home, I don't need you to walk me home every time!" Yolei smiled, making her way to the front of the store.

"I can't do that. It's dark out. We girls need to stick together. Now come!"

Shaking her head Yolei followed after Mako. She was glad to have a friend like Mako, but really the girl needed to know Yolei could take care of herself. Well Yolei would talk to Mako… another day about this. Locking up the shop they headed home.

* * *

Hawkmon had spent his whole day at the hospital. He'd told Yolei he wanted to see her mother, and once he saw her he couldn't leave the woman. Thankfully Yolei had let him stay while she went to work, she said she'd be back after work to pick him up. He watched the lifeless body on the bed that was hooked up to machines and it broke his heart. He couldn't believe all the pain Yolei had been going through all these years alone.

Hawkmon could still remember when Yolei's mom would bake cookies for him; he wished he could have some now. He missed the talks they shared when Yolei was busy. She always had treated him like he was part of the family. She was a kind, and beautiful person and it broke his heart seeing her like this. No matter what had happened to her, Hawkmon knew she'd recover; he had hope.

His thoughts slowly drifted to Yolei. Yolei had spent months alone with no one by her side. She had told him that her siblings were gone, overseas. They were miles away from her. And she let them leave; she sacrificed her own education and happiness for them. Apart of him hated the thought of that.

Hawkmon staring at Yolei's mother for a while; he wanted to touch her, grab her hand but all this time he couldn't bring himself to do it. Finally after sometime he reached over and took her hand in his paw. It was so…cold.

However, once Hawkmon held her hand he didn't want to let it go. He wanted to warm her up, bring some heat back into her body. So he just sat there holding her hand. He didn't know how long he'd been sitting, and talking to her; he just held on. Before he knew it Yolei was at the door, smiling as she watched.

"Hi, how's your day been?" Yolei asked as she sat beside Hawkmon and grabbed her mother's other hand.

Hawkmon smiled and told Yolei he was okay. They sat there in silences for a while, that was until Yolei told him they better head home.

As they got ready to leave, Yolei stopped to tell her mother they'd be back tomorrow to see her. It broke Hawkmon's heart to see the sadden look in Yolei's eyes as she talking to her lifeless mother.

* * *

As they got home Yolei knew she needed to get ready for her 'date'. Ken would be here soon as she looked like a mess. Running into the washroom she told Hawkmon to open the door for Ken.

Hawkmon walked towards the TV as he waited for Yolei or Ken. He might as well kill some times as he waited for whomever would come first; after a few moments a door opened. Hawkmon turned towards the bathroom to see Yolei walking out. "Yolei you look… beautiful! Ken's not going to know what hit him," Hawkmon teased.

Yolei blushed. Hopefully Ken would think so to. She wanted to look nice for him.

Yolei was wearing a beautiful blue dress that stopped just below her knees, and was wearing light make-up. She looked nice and simple. She was glad she still knew how to dress nicely once in a while.

"Thank you Hawkmon," Yolei said walking towards him. She sat beside him on the couch and they watching TV, as they waited for Ken.

It didn't take long before the doorbell rang. Yolei got up and went over to get the door. Her heart was beating fast and she was starting to panic. Yolei took a minute to take deep breaths before she opened it. When she opened the door she didn't know what to say... because Ken looked hot!

Ken was wearing a dark purple dress shirt and dark black dress pants. His shoulder length hair was tied in a low pony. Yolei couldn't take her eyes off him.

Ken had also looked over Yolei once the door had opened. She looked so…different. She looked beautiful… wait he meant nice. He'd never seen Yolei in a dress before and seeing her now he couldn't stop by stare at her.

"Umm… shouldn't you two be leaving?" Hawkmon asked as he walked over towards the two.

Ken ran his hand through his hair and shook his head. Once he got a hold of himself he looked over at Hawkmon and agreed. "Should we go?" Ken asked Yolei.

Yolei shook her head yes, as her voice was still caught in her throat. With that they both wished Hawkmon goodbye and started their way down.

Once they were at Ken's car he turned towards Yolei, and final said what he wanted to upstairs, "You look lovely, Yolei."

Yolei blushed. She looked at Ken and said the only thing her mouth would let her, "You look nice too!"

Smiling at her, Ken opened the passenger's door and waited until she sat in, before he took his seat and soon they were on their way.

* * *

Ken had taken Yolei to a fancy French restaurant in upper Tokyo. Yolei knew she didn't fit in as they walked into the place. There were people Yolei was sure were famous or she'd seen somewhere. People were dressed in designer outfits, and expensive jewelry. Yolei knew she stood out like a sore thumb and felt uncomfortable. However, she didn't want to complain so she quietly followed Ken inside and waiting with Ken as a waiter seated them to a small table and gave them menus. As the waiter seated them he announced he would be back to take their orders shortly, and left the two alone.

Once the waiter was gone Yolei opened her menu and was shocked at the prices. WOW… she couldn't believe that someone would pay this much for soup?! Yolei looked up at Ken and remembered this was his life now. That he enjoyed the expensive things in life. 'He must come to these kind of places a lot,' Yolei thought.

"You know Ken we didn't have to come to a fancy restaurant. You don't need to impress me." Yolei smiled. Ken looked up when he heard Yolei speaking. He smiled and put his menu down.

"You're special. Why wouldn't I treat you?" Ken said smiling back. Yolei started to blush and quickly hid her face back in the menu. She wasn't sure what to say to him… he had just said she was special.

Lucky for Yolei the waiter picked that moment to come back to take their orders. Ken ordered for them; as they waited for their food they started small talk.

After their food had been delivered they ate in quiet. That was until Ken knew he needed to talk to Yolei regarding the reason he had brought her here. He needed to convince her that she needed to sell her shop. With that thought he took a deep breath and started, "Yolei, I need to tell you I have another reason I asked you out to dinner today. You see... I brought you here because... I'm working on a new project… and I just need to get the location finalized."

Yolei looked at him, she didn't like where this conversation was going. "I see..." Yolei said. She had a bad feeling about this. She wasn't looking forward to what Ken had to say next.

Ken sighed, 'here goes nothing,' he thought. He took another deep breath before he said, "Yolei, Mr. Thomson works for me."

Yolei froze. She couldn't have heard right. No Ken didn't just say that…did he?! Wait! Mr. Thomson worked for Ken?! Ken was the one that was trying to get her shop! She couldn't believe this! No! This wasn't right! No… Ken knew how important that shop was to her family and her. He couldn't be behind this… could he? She thought Ken was her friend, how could he do this to her?!

"I can't believe you! Is this why you asked me out?" Yolei screamed. She was pissed. How could Ken do this to her? She thought he was her friend! He knew how much that store meant to her and here he was trying to get her to sell it! No way in hell was she going to sell her shop! She didn't care who wanted it; she was not going to sell it! Not even to Ken!

"Yolei be reasonable-" started Ken only to be stopped by the angry purple haired girl.

"Be reasonable!? Ken you asked me out here to get me to sell my shop! I thought we were friends? I can't believe you! How dare you!"

"Listen Yolei we are friends. Please just hear me out and really think about this. I mean I know you love that shop but it's pointless to keep it running when it's not making any profit. I mean sure that store has been in your family for years, but if you sign it over we will be creating hundreds of new job opportunities. Think about the many lives that this project will benefit!"

"I don't care! I don't care about them! All I know is that I'm not going to sell my shop!" Yolei yelled. Sure she didn't believe that, of course she cared about others; and she knew she was coming off selfish but she needed the store to save her family and herself! It was the only thing that gave her strength after what she'd been though.

Ken couldn't believe what he was hearing. Was Yolei really this selfish! He was starting to get furious at her. Why couldn't she think of the greater good? She was acting like a little brat right now and Ken couldn't take it. Why was it so hard for her to do what was right? "Come on Yolei. If you're worried about money and how you're going to live then don't. I'll give you as much as you want and I'll make sure you don't have any financial problems your whole life. It's not like I'm going to kick you out on the streets!"

Yolei had enough of this 'date' and was ready to head home. As she stood up, she was about to turn away from Ken however was stopped by him. Yolei looked back at her arm that was in Ken's grip and hissed, "Let. Me. Go."

Ken stared back. He wasn't done talking to her. However, just when he was going to say something the waiter returned with a concern look. "Mr. Ichijouji is everything okay?" he asked looking unsure and afraid.

Ken signed and let go of Yolei only to watch as she stomped out. Ken turned to the waiter, said it was okay and paid for the meals before he ran out after Yolei. As he got out he noticed her walking off into the distance. He ran up behind her and grabbed her arm, stopping her again.

Yolei turned around and stared at him in hate! She struggled to get herself free but couldn't. She hated Ken right now and couldn't believe what he was asking of her. She couldn't talk to him right now… she just wanted to be alone.

"Yolei stop and think about this! Right now you're acting like a child. For the love of God, think of what you're doing, what you are taking away. This location can benefit more then just your family. If you sell your shop do you know how many people in Tokyo will benefit! I know you love that place but you have to let go of the past. Plus that shop isn't making any profit, if anything I would say you are losing more trying to keep that place open. I've seen the bank statements and reports and I know that the store isn't making any profits like it use too. So I'm offering you a chance to sell the place and pay off your loans, start fresh. "

Yolei stopped struggling. She could feel the tears in her eyes, and couldn't believe what Ken had just said. How could he do this! How dare he look at her financial statements, look into her family's business?! She knew she wanted to cry right now. She was hurt and just wanted to be home alone so she could cry and let her anger out, but she wasn't going to cry in front of Ken! No she wasn't. "Don't you dare talk to me like this! I don't care what you have to say… I'm not signing my shop over to you!" Yolei hissed.

Ken tightened his grip and pulled her closer to him. They were inches apart and they both had determination in their eyes. "Well get this straight, I'm not giving up." Ken hissed back.

Yolei felt something wet fall on her cheeks. Using her free hand she wiped away her tears. NO! She wasn't suppose to cry. NO! She was suppose to be stronger then this. She was suppose to show Ken that no matter what he said she wouldn't let his words impact her. But it looked like she wasn't as strong as she hoped. She needed to go home and she needed to go now. Struggling wildly she yelled at him to let her go. She wanted to be away from him. She needed to be away!

"KEN! LET ME GO! I HATE YOU!" Yolei sobbed as she pushed at his chest, with her free hand.

Ken did let her go. And stood in shock as he watched his friend sobbing. He couldn't believe he'd lost his temper with her, that he had treated Yolei like another one of his business conquests. He took a step back and stared at her. He was so focused on getting her to sell her shop that he'd forgotten that she was his friend. He couldn't believe he had put business before friendship. He couldn't believe he was becoming heartless like his partners. "Yolei I'm-"

"NO! No don't you dare say anything," Yolei sobbed. With that she started her way down the street. Ken was going to follow but knew that was just going to anger her more. One thing about Yolei was once she was pissed she needed time to herself to help her calm down. Ken felt so bad for how he had treated her and knew he needed to do something. However, right now he couldn't do anything. Sighing he ran his hand though his hair and walked towards his car. He needed to fix this somehow.

* * *

Yolei had gotten home with tears in her eyes. How dare Ken ask her to dinner all to just get her to sign her shop over to him! She couldn't believe him! If he was truly her friend he wouldn't have done this to her!

Yolei was so mad that she hadn't noticed Hawkmon standing in front of her, until she ended up tripping over him. She landed face first into the ground with poor Hawkmon under her legs.

"Yolei! Get off! I can't breathe! YOLEI!" Hawkmon yelled struggling to get free and breath.

Yolei rolled onto her back, freeing Hawkmon. He stood up and walked over towards her. Yolei looked up and noticed Hawkmon watching her carefully. She quickly brought her hands up to cover her face. She didn't want him to know she was crying. That this whole dinner date was Ken had been one big mistake.

However, Hawkmon had seen the tears falling from Yolei's eyes before she could hide them, which caused Hawkmon to panic. Why would Yolei be crying after her date with Ken? What could Ken have done or said to make her cry! Hawkmon knew Yolei had a crush on Ken since childhood, and he had thought things would stat to pick up for the two… but instead Yolei came home depressed. Hawkmon frowned and got closer to his friend. "Yolei what happened? Did Ken try something funny on you?"

Hawkmon was serious if Ken tried touching Yolei the wrong way, Hawkmon would personally kick Ken's ass.

Yolei shock her head no. She looked up at him, before she sat up to face him. Wiping her tears she said, "Hawkmon... everything was great... but this whole dinner was a mistake!"

"Why? What happened?"

Yolei sighed. "He just wanted to get me to sell my shop. I can't believe him. I thought maybe he wanted to catch up... I haven't seen him in a long time. But no, all he wanted to do was get me to sell my shop to him! I can't believe he would do this. I thought he was my friend… I thought he cared about me. But it looks like all he cares about is his business and new friends. He's changed Hawkmon. I…I… I hate him. I hate KEN!" Yolei finished screaming.

Hawkmon was taken aback. He had never heard Yolei say she hated anyone. When he looked up at her, he knew he'd missed so much. Hawkmon could see that Ken wasn't the only one that had changed. Yolei was so different now. Since her father's death, and mother's coma apart of Yolei had became bitter. She avoided telling anyone the truth and kept a lot of things to herself. It killed him to see her like this. However, he had faith he would change her back to her old sweet, caring and cheerful self.

But right now he just needed to be there for her, to hold her up when she got knocked down. Hawkmon sat beside her and just listened as she went on a rampage. She had been holding in a lot and now she was letting it all out. Hawkmon jut sat there putting a paw on her back and let her cry and tell all her secrets to him. He would be here for her; he was not going to let her hurt anymore.

* * *

Ken finally gotten home. He had thought of calling Yolei to make sure she made it home safely but decided he'd call her later. He knew she was mad at him and right now there was nothing he could do to make her listen to him, nothing he could do to calm her down. Sure he believed some of the things he did and said tonight were a bit too much, however she was out of line as well. He stood for what he believed and Ken believed that Yolei was being selfish. That she won't listen to reason. However, Ken knew this business deal wasn't worth losing his friendship over. He needed to come up with another way for her to listen to him, but that would have to wait until he repaired their friendship first.

He waited till the front gates opened to let him into his place. As they opened he sighed and couldn't wait to see a friendly face. He was hoping Wormmon was still up. Ken knew whatever happened Wormmon would always be by his side. He would stick with Ken no matter what happened.

Ken parked his car and went inside. He was greeted by a few of his maids, as he walked by. He smiled at them and wished them goodnight. With that he headed up towards his room. He was tried and just wanted sleep. He wanted to forget what happened and at least for a few hours forget how much life had changed. Sometimes he wished he were still that shy young boy.

As he got into his room he went straight to his bed. Falling onto his bed face first, Ken closed his eyes and all he could see were the tears in Yolei's eyes as she screamed she hated him. It had hurt. Her saying those words had hurt him a lot. His whole life he had never had friends like the digidestined. He had made new friends but they could never be like his old ones. The digidestined had become family, apart of his life he would never forget.

He was deep in thought that he hadn't notice a knock on the door, that was until he heard a soft voice saying, "Sir, are you okay?"

As Ken opened his eyes, he turned towards the door and sat up that's when he noticed one of his maid standing in front of his bed. He smiled as he noticed the small worm she was holding. Getting up Ken walked over towards her smiling. He took Wormmon out of her arms and said, "I'm fine, thank you. You should be getting some sleep. Tell everyone to get some sleep as well."

The maid blushed but shook her head yes, with that she left the room. Ken placed Wormmon on the bed and started to remove his clothes. He loosened his tie when Wormmon started talking. "Ken! How was it? Did you have fun?"

Ken stopped and turned to Wormmon with a frown on his face. He didn't know what to tell him but Ken knew he had to say something. "It was... okay. Well it was okay and then it went downhill." Ken walked towards his in room bathroom to finish getting changed for bed.

"What do you mean it went 'downhill'?" Wormmon asked as he came into the washroom only to have a shirt fall on top of him.

Ken threw his shirt to the ground only to see it land on Wormmon. Laughing he bent down picking both the shirt and Wormmon up. Ken walked over towards his bed and fell back on his bed. He put Wormmon beside him, and turned towards him.

Wormmon gave him a funny look and Ken asked him what?

"It's cold in here… and that's all you're sleeping in?! I mean Ken you need a shirt or a sweater! You don't want to become sick! " Wormmon worried. Ken was only wearing pajama pants. The rest was all bare.

Ken laughed, "Sorry mom, I've been sleeping like this since I was sixteen, and I've always been fine. So don't worry to much about me."

Wormmon frowned, he did not approve of Ken's sleeping attire, but he would tell Ken that another day. Wormmon needed to know how his date with Yolei had gone. What had gone downhill?! "Ken why was your date bad?" Wormmon asked innocently.

"We kind of got into a fight and she ran off."

"WHAT! You guys fought? About what?! What happened? Wait- did you let her just run off? Ken what if something bad happened to her? Have you called her to see if she's okay..." Wormmon started mumbled.

Ken sighed. He knew he should have called. He should have done it before but he was afraid of what she'd do. He had never thought about something bad happening to her as she ran home crying and alone.

He picked up his cell from the bedside able and dialed. He waited until finally someone answered.

* * *

The phone rang but Yolei was in the washroom. Hawkmon thought of picking it up but then thought maybe he shouldn't. He wondered for a while until he finally decided to just pick it up. He walked over towards the phone only for it to stop ringing. He sighed and started walking away only to have it ring again. He ran for the phone and answered it on the third ring.

"Hello!" Hawkmon screamed.

"Hawkmon is Yolei there?" It was Ken's voice.

Hawkmon wasn't sure what he should do. Should he give the phone to Yolei or not? He knew Yolei didn't want to talk to Ken right now. She just wanted to be left alone, however it would be good for the two to talk and try to work things out. Hawkmon wasn't sure what to say, so he went quiet for a while. He needed to think.

"Hawkmon are you still there?" Ken asked as he waited for Hawkmon's respond.

Just then Yolei came out of the washroom. She hated it when she cried. She looked at Hawkmon and noticed him holding the phone. Walking over towards him, she took the phone out of his hand and said, "Hello?"

"Yolei! It's Ken," Ken said. He was glad she was safe.

"I don't want to talk to you!" Yolei said as she slammed the phone down.

"Wai-" but it was too late, Yolei had hang up. Ken sighed; he needed to make things right with Yolei. He needed to get her to talk to him and he wasn't going to give up. He wanted her to talk to him and that was what he was going to do.

Yolei walked into her bedroom and lay down. She wanted to forget this whole evening. She felt Hawkmon jump on the bed and hug her. She hugged him back and soon she was fast asleep.

* * *

The following day wasn't a great day for Yolei. She had awakened late and had to ran to the shop. Once she got there Mako had pointed out that Yolei's eyes were red. Mako had asked Yolei how her date with Ken had gone and Yolei said she didn't want to talk about it. Thankfully Mako understood and didn't ask her again.

Also due to her red, tried out eyes the customers kept asking Yolei if she was okay. She had to tell everyone she watched a sad movie and this was the result. She was getting annoyed with everyone asking her if she was okay! She just wanted them all to leave her alone.

On top of everything the day was just going by slowly. Yolei couldn't take it… she just wanted it to end! She just wanted to go home, snuggle in bed and be alone. It was only one in the afternoon and Yolei couldn't wait to leave. But first she needed to go see her mother. She had promised Hawkmon that she would take him with her later this evening. Yolei hoped Hawkmon was keeping himself busy at home and wasn't causing any trouble.

Slowly her thoughts moved onto last night and Ken. She wondered what he was doing, if he was thinking about her and what happened last night?! She was still mad at him but apart of her didn't want to lose Ken. He was finally back in her life and the last thing she wanted was for them to become estrange!

Just then the front doors opened signaling a new customer. Yolei was about to say welcome but froze when she saw Ken walking in.

Mako froze as well. Mako was stacking up products when she looked and saw Ken! She couldn't believe her eyes the KEN was in their shop! She looked at Yolei and noticed the frown on her face. So he was the cause of Yolei's mood and look.

Ken turned from Mako to Yolei. Saying a quick hello to Mako he walked over towards Yolei.

"Yolei I need to talk to you," Ken said, as he stood in front of the purple haired girl.

Yolei looked at him. She knew if they talked here they would be attracting unwanted attention, and that was the last thing she wanted. "Mako, watch the store," Yolei hissed at Mako. Then turning back to Ken she grabbed his hand and pulled him to the back staff room with her.

As they reached the back Yolei let go of Ken, and turned to face him, crossing her hands over her chest. "What do you want?" she hissed at him. Guess she was more pissed at him then she thought.

"Yolei I came to apologize. I just wanted to say I was a jerk last night, and I shouldn't have treated you like that." Ken said.

"Will you drop your project?"

"I can't, I'm sorry. But I don't want our friendship ruined by this," Ken replied.

"As long as you want my shop we are no longer friends," Yolei said. She knew that was harsh but she didn't see another choice. She was not selling and he couldn't' stop. With that being said she started her way to the exit of the little room.

Ken couldn't believe what he was hearing. Yolei didn't mean that… did she? No she couldn't really be ready to end their friendship because he won't give up tiring to buy her shop. No… but watching Yolei walking towards the exit Ken knew she meant it. Fine, if she wanted to act like this he would let her. If she wanted to treat him like he wasn't her friend she could but that wasn't what Ken would do. No, she was still his friend and he would get her to talk to him. With that thought he followed Yolei to the front and said a quick bye before he left.

Once Ken left, Mako turned towards Yolei. "Wow what did you say?" Mako asked.

Yolei watched as he left. She wanted to stop him but couldn't. She couldn't believe what she just said and hated herself for it. Sighing she told Mako nothing and went back to work. She just wanted to forget what just happened.

* * *

It had been a week since Yolei stopped talking to Ken. Ken called every day and he came to visit her at the shop and her house every often. However, Yolei wouldn't answer his calls or see him. Ken had tried everything he could to get her to talk to him, he really didn't want to lose her, but she wasn't being reasonable. The best thing he could think of was to give her time. We needed to focus on his work, and not getting in touch with Yolei for a few days would help Yolei calm down and maybe give Ken another chance soon.

Wormmon was worried for Ken. Ken had been busy with work and trying to make amends with Yolei that he wasn't looking after himself. Ken looked stressed and Wormmon noticed he would miss meals. Wormmon had tried to talk to Ken, but Ken had just said he was okay. However, Wormmon knew Ken was under a lot of stress, and he just hoped Yolei would forgive Ken for whatever had happened.

* * *

Yolei was having a rough day at work today. Nothing was going the way she wanted and she hadn't heard from Ken for days now. He stopped trying to call and visit her, apart of her missed him. Shaking that thought out of her head she headed towards her apartment.

Hopefully Hawkmon was still awake. She'd closed the store later then usual today. It had been a busy day, and nothing went, as it should have. Things that needed to be delivered hadn't arrived, Mako had called in sick and truly it had been a hell of a day. Yolei just wanted to go home and sleep, she also hoped Hawkmon was alright.

She had left him home again today. As she got to the front of her apartment she hoped Hawkmon hadn't fallen asleep without locking the door or turning the TV off again. Yolei had freaked at him the last time he had left the door open and had fallen asleep. She just hoped all her yelling had thought him a lesson. However as she stood in front of her door she turned the doorknob and frowned. The door wasn't looked. Pushing open the door she went in ready to yell at Hawkmon, but froze. Once inside the apartment was dark. All lights were out expect the light coming from the open door behind her. What the hell was going on... where was Hawkmon?

Stepping deeper into the apartment she put her purse and keys down. As she was looking for the light switch she called out, "Hawkmon you better not be-" she was cut off by a hand being placed on her mouth. Yolei panicked when she heard the front door being slammed shut behind her, then the lights were on. She panicked farther when another hand came around her waist, pushing her into a person's chest.

"Yolei baby, I see you've been lovely."

Yolei was frozen in fright when she heard that voice. Oh god, it sounded like Lee. Struggling she bit the hand blocking her mouth and he let go.

"Lee... What the fuck are you doing here?" she yelled as she tried to get out of his arms, with no luck. She turned her head to look at this person and it was Lee.

Lee smiled and spun her around to face him. Oh how he missed her beautiful face and having her body so close to his. Smiling down at her he said, "Good to know you haven't forgotten me, baby. I'm here to finish what I started the other day," Lee finished smiling down at her. With that he lifted her up and started towards Yolei's bedroom. Yolei struggled, fought and demanded him to let her go. However, Lee was stronger and all he did was laugh at her.

"How did you get in?" Yolei asked in fear, as Lee got closer to her room. Yolei looked around for Hawkmon, and couldn't see him anywhere. The fear got stronger as she thought about what Lee had done to him.

"The door was unlocked. You really need to be careful…" he said tracing his free hand over her spine. "Oh yes, there was this annoying bird… but don't worry I've put him in a safe place. He won't be bother us anytime soon," Lee said smiling as they got to her bedroom. He walked in and closed the door with his foot. Then headed towards the bed and threw her onto it.

Yolei's body jumped until it finally stopped once she was on the bed. As she got steady she was ready to roll off however Lee was faster and was already on her. He was straddling her. Yolei stared up at him, and brought her fist up to his chest and tried to attach him. "Lee get off me!" Yolei struggled. She wanted him off and now.

Lee just smiled down on her and grabbed her fists in his hands. The last thing he wanted was for her to get in his way. He pinned her hands to her side on the bed and smiled, "Don't worry about the bird. If I were you, I would be more worried about what's going to happen to you." He hissed down at her, and then he bent down and caught Yolei's lips in his in a rough kiss.

She turned her head to break the kiss. She was not going down without a fight. She kept turning her head left to right so he couldn't kiss her and it was working until he let go f one of her hands and used that hand to grab her face. Once he had control over her face he bent down and placed his month on hers again. Yolei needed him off her, she look her free hand and tried to remove his hand off her face but couldn't.

Lee was demanding Yolei to open her mouth but she won't. Then he licked her bottom lip causing Yolei to jumped. Oh god, she wouldn't open her mouth no matter what he did!

Lee noticed she wasn't going to easily let him have what he wanted. He knew there was one way to get what he wanted he needed to be rough with her. The hand on her face moved lower until it had a grip on her chin. He lifted her face up and pushed it into the bed. This resulted Yolei to hiss. He was hurting her, and the pressure he was using to push her head into the bed made it harder to breath. She couldn't move, but she was not going to let him explore her mouth, she kept her lips tightly together. She felt so weak and wanted to cry.

Lee continued kissing her, as his other hand let go of her other hand and started travelling down her neck, over her chest, and stopped at the hem of her shirt. Smiling his hand slipped under her shirt and it traveled back up her body, until it got to her right breast.

Yolei jumped in surprise and both her hands grabbed at the hand under her shirt. She tried to pull him off but she couldn't. So she tried to move her body. No she didn't want him to do these things to her!

Lee pulled back from his kiss and smiled down on her before he cupped her right breast roughly. It hurt Yolei and he got what he wanted.

As Lee grabbed her breast Yolei grasped and Lee took this chance to smack his lips on her and his tongue went into her open mouth.

She could feel his tongue exploring her mouth and she hated it. She just wanted him to stop. He tasted liked alcohol and she couldn't breathe. Just then a thought came to her. She waited for the perfect moment and bit down on his tongue. She could feel his blood flow into her mouth and she almost gaged. However, she didn't care because she got what she wanted.

Lee pulled away from the kiss, and both his hand flew to his month. He could feel blood flowing out of his mouth and into his hands. He looked down at her in frustration. The bitch just bit him! Now he was going to make this hurt so much more for her. Just as he looked down at her he was surprised as one of her hands landed on his cheek delivering a violent slap. Looking down he swore watching the smile on her face. The bitch fucking slapped him.

He was beyond pissed. He saw the smile on her face and he needed to get rid of it. So he returned her slap with one of his own. He sent one of his blood-covered hands towards her face in a violent slap that echoed throughout the room. She was stunned for a few seconds and that all he needed to use both his hand and grab the corner of her shirt and pulled it up and off her. Once she was only in her bra under him he quickly and roughly grabbed both of her hands in his one of his and pinned them over her head. With his other hand he removed his belt and then tried it around her hands. He was going to teach her a lesson

Yolei screamed and struggled as he tightened the belt hard. She could feel it digging into her wrists and it hurt. She tried to loosen it however it was tightly in place. She was helpless and almost half naked for this awful man.

"Listen bitch! I was playing nice before but no more. I swear I'm going to make this hurt," Lee hissed. Yolei was startled and scared as she looked up at him in fear. That's when she finally screamed.

"No! Stop! Please don't do this! Please!" she finally sobbed.

Lee continued as he smiled down on her. After he'd got rid of her shirt and taken care of her hands, he slid his own hands over her beautiful exposed body. Yolei felt so soft. Lee leveled his head at her stomach and started a trail of kisses towards her breasts. His hands following suit.

Yolei couldn't believe this was happening, that he was getting away with this! She knew what was going to happen if she didn't do something to stop it soon! But what could she do… she needed to come up with something quick.

She struggled harder as she felt his hands traveling to her back, and before she knew it Lee had removed her bra and it was falling to the ground. She was left exposed to his hungry, greedy eyes.

Lee couldn't stop staring at Yolei's naked body. In all the time he had been dating her he had not once see her nude. She had always pushed him away and would never let him get this far. But wow, Yolei was a hottie. Sure she didn't have a model face but god her body was. When the bra was off he couldn't help but stare at her beautiful full breasts. They were just perfect, all pink and so full! And having her sobbing only made them tease him. They were calling to him. They were begging to be touched by him.

As he stared openly at her breast Yolei knew this was the time she needed to do something to get away from him. Noticing that he was too busy staring, she trusted her body up closer to him. This caused her to push him off of her and she took the chance to roll off the bed, landing on her feet. Once she was on her feet she ran to the door of her bedroom, using her tied hands she opened the door and with her hands in front of her trying to cover what she could she continued to run. She couldn't believe she let Lee treat her like this. That she let him make her feel so dirty.

Yolei ran out of her bedroom and was headed toward the exit. She wanted to run out into the hallway, so she could scream for help, so someone could get rid of Lee. However, as she got near the exit she crashed into a hard body. She would have fallen back, however as she bumped into the person she grabbed onto their shirt keeping her up. She looked up with her tearful eyes and was so glad to see Ken! He had come to save her… he had come for her!

"Ken," Yolei cried as she pushed herself against his body. She wanted to cover herself and feel safe and the only way she could was to have Ken wrapped around her. She felt safe here in Ken's arms. Burning her face in chest she started to sob again. She was so glad some once had come looking for her. That he had come to save her and that she wasn't alone again.

Ken was in shock to say anything. He had no idea what was happening. What the hell was going on? He came to talk to Yolei finally hoping she was ready to talk to him again. One of his meetings had cancelled and he thought it would be best to see if she had calmed down. He had given her enough time to be mad and try to calm down that he knew he should see her and make things better with her. So he head headed towards her apartment.

However, as he got to her apartment he walked in only to find her door unlocked. He thought nothing of it until he walked in and had her fall into his arms. Her upper body was nude and she was pushed tightly up against him. He had no clue what was going on and didn't know what to do or say; so he did the one thing that felt right, he wrapped his arms around her. He pulled her closer as she sobbed on his chest. Just then Ken hear a male's voice from in front of him. Looking up he noticed a black haired man, shirtless watching Yolei and him.

"Who the fuck are you?" Lee hissed.

Ken looked down at Yolei, then back at the man and finally understood what the hell was happening. Ken saw red! How dare this man hurt Yolei! How dare he think he could get away with trying to rape Yolei. All Ken could think of right now was beating the hell out of this man. What disgusting man would do this!

Lee wasn't happy himself. He watched as this blue haired man wrapped his arms around Yolei. Who the hell did he think he was? And why the fuck was he in Lee's girls home and holding her? No one but Lee was allowed to touch Yolei. She was his and he would mark her too. "I said who the hell are you? Don't you dare touch my woman!"

What did he mean his woman? Ken wondered. This man had no right to call Yolei his. Yolei was no this man's property and it disgusted Ken to even think about it. Ken grabbed onto Yolei's shoulders and pulled her away from his chest to push her softly behind him. Once she was safely behind him, Ken stared at the disgusting man.

Lee just stared Ken down.

Ken wanted to hurt this man but knew he couldn't. If Ken laid a finger on him then Ken could be charged or the media could hear about it and it would not do Yolei any good. No Ken won't attack the man physically, even though he really wanted to. Also Ken knew if he hurt this man it wouldn't be right.

Sighing Ken started talking, "Listen... if I were you I would get the hell out as fast as I could." Ken threated, trying not to rip this man apart. He needed to get this man out of here. He needed to make sure Yolei was safe before he dealt with the man.

Lee laughed and started his way towards Ken and Yolei. Lee didn't care who this man was. Lee had one thing in mind and that was Yolei. Lee stopped in front of Ken and started to side step around Ken to get to Yolei, however was blocked by Ken again.

Ken had warned this man and he hadn't listened. So he couldn't stop the next thing he did. Ken had tried to talk to this man to leave but he wasn't listening, so the next thing Ken knew was his fist was going towards Lee's smug face.

In no time Lee was on the ground holding a broken, bloody nose. That's all the threat Lee needed to head towards the door. Once he had disappeared Ken smiled and turned towards Yolei. That's when he noticed she had fallen to the ground sobbing. Frowning Ken bent down to Yolei's level and looked at her. She looked so small and scared, plus she had hand marks on her body. That's also when he noticed her hands were tightly tied together with a man's belt. Ken quickly removed it and frowned at the marks left behind. That bastard had done this to her. He had hurt her and was planning to do so much worse. He couldn't leave Yolei alone, not after what she just been through. With that thought in mind he stood up as he lifted her up. Picking Yolei up bridle-style.

Yolei was startled when Ken's arms went under her. She looked up at him in surprise; she couldn't believe he was doing this. Yolei kept her hands in front of her chest and blushed, hoping Ken couldn't see anything. As much as she was still shaking from what Lee had done, she couldn't stop the blush that was forming on her cheeks. She couldn't believe this was happening, that Ken was carrying her. Why was it Ken that came to her rescue? She couldn't believe he saw her at her worse. That he saw how weak she was. Yolei could stand this… she just wanted to hide so she buried her face into his chest to hide both her body and embarrassment. That was a mistake because Ken's scent was so strong and all around her.

Ken looked down at Yolei and smiled; he was glad she was okay. She seemed to have calmed down and was shacking less. Looking over he noticed Wormmon starting at them in worry. Ken had forgotten Wormmon had been with him as they walked into the apartment. After having Yolei fall into his arms Ken had forgotten everything else. Now look at the worm he sent Wormmon a small smile and remembered Hawkmon. Ken knew that man must have locked Yolei's Digimon somewhere in the house.

"Wormmon can you go look for Hawkmon," Ken said as he walked over towards the sofa.

Wormmon shook his head yes and went in search for the other Digimon.

As Wormmon left them alone Ken put Yolei down and took off his jacket to covered her. She looked up at him and gave him a small smile before she pulled the jacket tighter around herself.

"Yolei who was that?" Ken finally asked. He had no idea who that man was but he knew Yolei knew him.

Yolei looked at Ken. She didn't want to tell Ken that the man that had just attacked her was her ex. God what would Ken think of her… but she needed to tell him. Ken did just save her. So Yolei started, "He was my ex-boyfriend. I…I…I didn't think he would try this again." She could feel the tears really to fall again.

"What do you mean again? Yolei had he's done this before? Why didn't you call the police on his ass," Ken yelled. He couldn't believe this man had hurt Yolei before… and that she didn't do anything about it. He also couldn't believe she would date a man like him.

"I thought it was over. I didn't think he would try this shit again," Yolei yelled back, with her tears finally falling again.

Ken frowned seeing her crying again. He needed to calm down, taking a deep breath he sat down beside her and hugged her. Ken let her cry on him for as long as she needed.

They sat there for a while quietly before Yolei stopped crying. However she didn't want to move. Being held by Ken made her feel loved, protected… she hadn't felt like this in years. Before Yolei knew it her eyes grew heavy and tried. So she let her head rest on Ken and closed her eyes. There was no harm in resting her eyes for a second… plus it would make her feel better; she just needed to forget all that happened. She just wanted to enjoy the smell and feel of Ken.

Wormmon came back to the living room with Hawkmon by his side. He had found Hawkmon, knocked out and locked in one of the closet in Yolei's bathroom. After helping by making a small hold in the closet, which Ken would fix later, Wormmon was able to get Hawkmon out safety. Hawkmon had awoken in shocked and was confused to see him, before he started panicking and asking where Yolei was, if she was okay. Wormmon had told his friend to calm down that she was safe with Ken. With Hawkmon a bit calmer they started their way towards the humans.

As they walked into the living room, the first thing Hawkmon noticed was Yolei sleeping on Ken. He ran over towards the two. So glad Yolei was okay.

"What happened?" Hawkmon asked. He knew that man that had knocked him out was planning to do something bad to Yolei. He couldn't believe he let that man get his hands on her! Even just looking at her Hawkmon knew that man had done some damage before Ken had arrived…she looked so scared and vulnerable that it broke Hawkmon's heart.

Ken smiled at the two and told Hawkmon he would fill him in once they reached his house. There was no way he was letting Yolei and Hawkmon stay here. Getting up he lifted the sleeping Yolei bridle-style. He felt Yolei relaxing farther into his body and knew she was in a deep sleep. He could feel her small, soft body against his harder one and he couldn't stop but staring at her sleeping face. He watched as her breathing slowed and started blushing as he realized Yolei had let go of the jacket covering her. He could see a gimps of her breasts, however quickly closed the jacket before it showed him more of her.

With her safety in his arms he walked towards the exit with Wormmon and Hawkmon following.

Once they were in his car, Yolei in the back, while Wormmon and Hawkmon were in the passage seat. Hawkmon asked again, "Ken what happened?"

Ken turned towards the bird and told him about the man being Yolei's ex and that it would be best if they spend the night at his place; which Hawkmon agreed to right away. With that he started his car and headed towards his house.

* * *

Yolei was floating on a cloud… she felt so relaxed and couldn't move… she didn't want to get out of bed. She was way too comfortable to get up. She hadn't slept like this in years. She just wanted to spend the rest of her day in bed…that was until the knocking on her door made her sit up in surprise.

Yolei froze in fear… she looked around not knowing where she was. What had happened yesterday?! She sat there in the bed and finally it came to her... last night Lee had attached her and Hawkmon had been missing! Had Lee brought her here… no, no, no... Ken had come. He had saved her! Oh Gosh he had seen her half naked... wait Ken had stayed with her, and she had fallen asleep on him. That's when it hit Yolei she was at Ken's house.

 **Knock! Knock!**

Yolei turned her attention to the door. She got out of bed and started towards the door. As she got in front she remembered that she had been half naked last night. Looking down she was glad to see she was dressed in her own pants and a man's loose white shirt. Yolei blushed at the thought of Ken dressing her. The knocking on the door broke her out of her thoughts again and taking a deep breath she opened the door.

Once she opened the door, there stood a pretty blonde girl in a maid's outfit and in her hands was Hawkmon.

"YOLEI!" Hawkmon yelled as he jumped from the blonde's arms and into Yolei. Yolei gave Hawkmon a tight hug, she was happy that he was safe.

"Madam, Sir has invited you to join him for breakfast. Once you get ready please let me know and I'll take you down to him," the maid said.

Yolei looked at her not sure what to say. Yolei gave the girl a smile and said that she'd be a few minutes. With that the maid left Yolei and Hawkmon alone.

Yolei went back into the room closing the door behind her. She put Hawkmon on the bed, she really needed a shower… hopefully Ken won't mind waiting a bit longer for her.

As she started towards the bathroom she started to remove her pants. Just as she was about to pick them up she was stopped by Hawkmon's voice, "Yolei I'm so sorry."

Frowning Yolei turned around to face him. "Hawkmon it wasn't your fault."

"If I had at least locked the door, he won't have been able to come in," he said looking at the bed sheets, avoiding Yolei.

Yolei walked over towards the bed and sat down so she was closer to Hawkmon, putting her hand on his paw she started talking, "Hawkmon it wasn't you're fault. You didn't know about him. I should have told you. And beside even if you had locked the door I'm sure Lee would have found another way to get in. So please don't blame yourself. Plus look I'm fine." She said that last part while putting her one hand under his beck to get him to face her. Once he was looking at her she sent him a big smile. Yolei was so glad when he relaxed and smiled back at her.

Giving him a quick hug she stood up again and told him that she was going to take a quick shower. Hawkmon smiled and said he would wait for her.

Once Yolei got into the shower and started the water, was when she noticed how sore she was. Looking at her arms Yolei could see the marks Lee had left. Yolei wanted to cry again. She couldn't believe this was happening to her. Why couldn't she just have a simple normal life?! She couldn't believe Lee would do this to her, that he would hurt her after everything they been through.

No she couldn't keep crying. She needed to be strong; she could let Hawkmon blame himself for this. She was not going to cause trouble for anyone else. Taking a deep breath she started scrubbing herself. After a few minutes or so Yolei knew it was time for her to get out. She'd been in the washroom for a while and needed to get out before Hawkmon or even Ken started worrying about her. Yolei shut off the water and walked out of the tub. Yolei looked around wondering what she would wear; she'd forgot she didn't have any other clothes to change into... and she had left her pants in the other room. Grabbing the towel she wrapped it around her self. It was only Hawkmon out there so she could just go out grab the pants and come back to change.

Yolei opened the bedroom door only to freeze. She noticed Hawkmon wasn't the only one in the room… Ken and Wormmon were there to!

Yolei's heart jumped, she wasn't sure what to do, it was too late to lock herself in the bathroom as all eyes were on her. Why was Ken here? Damn why did he always catch her at her worst. Blushing Yolei looked down hoping no one said anything.

Ken froze at he stared at Yolei. He had come in to check in and give Yolei some new clothes. However, when he'd entered Hawkmon told him that she was in the shower. So he started talking to Hawkmon.

He had been busy talking with Wormmon and Hawkmon that he lost track of time and before he knew it Yolei was coming out in nothing but a towel. Man Ken couldn't believe how much of Yolei he'd seen in just a day. Ken couldn't stop looking at her. He knew it was wrong but he couldn't help it. Last night Ken had seen Yolei half naked and now in a towel... He had never seen her as a woman before… she had just been Yolei his friend, but now he was really noticing her. She had a beautiful body.

Ken's eyes traveled down her body. That's when he noticed the bruises. Ken frowned at her. Ken still couldn't' believe that, that man had hurt her. That if Ken hadn't showed up God knows what would have happened to her. Ken slowly started his way towards Yolei. As he got in front he grabbed onto one of her hands to get a better look at the bruises.

Yolei looked up in surprise at Ken as he grabbed her hand. She watched him looking at her marked hand and saw the frown on his face deeper. He was worried about her too. Yolei couldn't' believe she was causing all these people hurt.

Yolei pulled her hand out of his grip and smiled at him when his eyes meet hers.

"Ken it's nothing. I've had worse injuries. I'll be okay."

"Yolei... I... I...," honestly Ken didn't know what to say. However, Yolei did.

"Don't worry about me. If you need to worry about anything, worry about the fact that my towel may fall off any second and you'll be seeing a naked Yolei!" Yolei said as she tried to hide the blush that was forming on her face. She couldn't believe she just said that. However, did the job.

Ken stepped back and knew it was a good idea if he left her alone so she could dress. But for some reason he just couldn't stop think about Yolei naked… Yolei naked on his bed…his hands all over her soft body. No…no what the hell was he thinking?! Yolei was his friend! He couldn't be having thoughts of her like that! He needed to give himself some space from her and clear his head.

He turned towards the exit and called out to Wormmon and Hawkmon to give Yolei some time to get ready. Luckily they followed him out. As he got to the door he turned back to face Yolei and said, "We'll wait for you downstairs," with that he and the Digimons were gone.

Once they were gone Yolei ran to the bed to grab the clothing Ken had brought and then ran into the bathroom to change. She learned her lesson; she was never going to come out of the bathroom in only a bath towel ever again!

* * *

As they all sat eating breakfast Yolei couldn't believe how much food there was on the table. Hawkmon and Wormmon were enjoying themselves. Ken sure lived in luxury. Yolei looked at Ken not liking the silence around them. It was uncomfortable… she needed to say something anything. However just then Ken looked at her and smiled. Damn she'd been caught staring at him.

Ken seemed to notice her uncomforted so he started talking, "Sorry... It's usually just me for breakfast and I've never had to entertain anyone."

Yolei look up at him in surprise. Did Ken enjoy breakfast by himself? Smiling she said, "Don't worry about it! You don't need to entertain me! It's just to weird… I don't think I've ever seen this much food before!"

Smiling Ken said, "Well enjoy yourself. Yolei, I need to leave for work soon... Is there anywhere I can drop you?"

Yolei was thankful he would give her a ride. She knew she should get him to drop her at her place but Yolei wasn't ready to go home yet. After what happened yesterday she wasn't ready to relive the memory. So she asked if he would drop her and Hawkmon off at the store. Hopeful after a long day at work she would be okay to go back home.

Once they were finished breakfast Ken, Yolei and Hawkmon headed out. Whishing Wormmon a goodbye they started toward Ken's car. The ride to her store was a quiet but short one. Ken didn't say much and Yolei was glad. She was glad he hadn't brought up Lee.

As they arrived to her store, Yolei thanked Ken and started her way out of the car with Hawkmon. However, she stopped as Ken started talking. He told her to be careful and if Lee tried to do anything then to call him. With that he left.

Once Ken was gone Yolei walked into the store what a smile on her face. Yolei felt special. Ken was giving her a lot of attention and Yolei couldn't believe this!

Mako was the first to see the smile on Yolei's face and ask what happened but Yolei just said nothing and continued to smile for the rest of the day.

* * *

After Ken dropped Yolei off at work. He started his way to his next location. He needed to do something important before he went to work. He called Hina.

Hina answered the phone on the second ring, "Good morning Ken!" She said cheerfully.

"Morning Hina, I need you to call Mr. Chan and tell him that I'll be late. There're some personal things I need to do before coming in."

Hina said she would and hanged up. Then Ken headed towards his next destination, Tokyo police station.

As Ken got to the police station the Chief greeted him with a smile. Ken was a well-known person and had done a lot for the Tokyo police over the year. Ken knew most of them and was close friends with the Chief.

Ken sat down once he was in the Chief's private room. "John, I need you to find a man named Lee Himura. He tried to rape a friend of mines."

"Is she charging him?" John asked.

"No, not right now but I want him behind bars so he can't hurt her." Ken said and John frowned. There wasn't much they could do if Yolei wasn't the one to make the statement.

"Ken..." John started only to be cut off by Ken.

"I know there isn't much for you to do but if he's behind bars for a while and slapped with an assault charge he may leave her alone. At the very least it'll put fear in him."

John sighed and agreed to help Ken. "I'll do it... but Ken he wouldn't be behind bars for long."

Ken shook his head and told John that he understood. With that Ken got up shook hands with the Chief and headed to work.

At least Yolei would be safe for a while longer, and Lee would learn to leave Yolei alone.

* * *

Later that day Ken had gotten a call from John. John had told Ken that Lee was in lock up. However, he would only be locked up for 24 hours, and that there was nothing else they could do.

Ken had told John he'd come down to see Lee himself. John frowned at the idea, not thinking it was smart, however, knew Ken wasn't going to listen to him anyways.

John told Ken to stop by later tonight. Ken smiled and thanked his friend before hanging up.

Ken signed, he knew whatever he was going to say to Lee, it wouldn't stop that disgusting man from hurting her. Ken knew he needed to do something else to help Yolei and to make sure that Lee didn't attack her again.

Picking up his phone, Ken made another call. He had a plan but he needed to run it through an old friend first, "Hi Mimi…"

* * *

Later that day Ken went back to the police station. He needed to make sure that Lee was still in lock up and couldn't get to Yolei anytime soon.

As Ken entered the station John greeted him with a smile. "Hey Ken! Follow me," John said, knowing what Ken would want right away.

John led Ken towards the holding cells and continued to walk until they were finally in front of the one that held Lee. John turned to Ken and said;" I'll leave you alone," with that he was gone leaving just Ken and Lee alone.

Lee looked up at Ken once John was gone. Smiling he said, "So you're the famous Ken. Wait- you're the bastard that ruined my plans last night…"

Ken smirked. "I'm glad I ruined your plans and that you'll won't be able to get to her. I'll bet she'll be so glad when I tell her that you're behind bars."

Lee frowned. So this Ken guy was close with Yolei! Was she sleeping with him? Wow she sure moved fast. Who did she think she was… she was suppose to be his, not someone else's. She was suppose to give herself to Lee. Did this Ken guy get her to open her legs for him yet? Knowing Yolei had replaced Lee with this man pissed Lee off. He needed to teach Yolei a lesson. She needed to learn she could not get rid of him so fast. Frowning Lee said, "So the slut moved on. See I knew she'd opened her legs for any pretty boy that came by."

Ken couldn't believe this man! He couldn't understand what Yolei had seen in him! How dare this disgusting man call Yolei a slut?! How dare he talk about her like this? Ken couldn't believe this man was once Yolei's boyfriend. Ken wished he could just beat the living daylight out of this Lee guy, but Ken knew he couldn't. Taking a deep breath to calm his nerves, Ken looked Lee dead in the eyes and hissed, "If you ever come near Yolei again, I swear I wouldn't be so nice next time."

Lee watched Ken in shock before he busted out laughing. This was Ken being nice? "Come on I bet this is the worse you can do. Lock me up. That's not going to do much… I'll be out by tomorrow."

Ken smirked and said, "but your criminal record has sexual assault on it. Who would hire someone with that? Plus a phone call from me will make it impossible to hold or even get a job. You have no future and I will make sure it stays that way."

Lee looked at Ken in horror. Ken couldn't do that… could he? "You can't!"

Ken smiled as he headed towards the exit. He stopped just short of exiting and turned to Lee. With a smile on his face Ken said, "You've done this to yourself." With that he walked out of the prison cell area and into the main lobby where John waited for him.

* * *

It had been almost a week since the attack and every day Ken would come to see her. Yolei couldn't believe how involved she was getting in Ken's life. She was become apart of his daily lifestyle. It was the one things she looked forward to in her day.

Yolei still hadn't completely forgiven Ken for trying to buy her shop, but she was glad he hadn't brought it up these past few days. She knew he still wanted it but knew right now Yolei needed a friend and he won't push her. Yolei knew she could never really hate Ken… he meant too much to her. She felt safe every time he was near her, and she loved every moment they spend together.

Yolei smiled, she was on her way to the hospital. She had asked Mako to lock up the store today and thankfully Mako was more then happy to do it. Yolei was so glad Mako was a great friend. Yolei trusted the girl with everything and was thankful that Mako didn't have any plans today.

As Yolei continued her walk an uneasy feeling made her stop. She was getting the feeling that someone was following her. Maybe she was being paranoid after Lee's attack. But funny thing was she had been feeling like this for the past few days. She looked around her surroundings and saw no one on the street; a few cars passed by but there wasn't anyone on the sidewalk. She turned back to look in front, then quickly looked behind her again and there she say a tall man wearing a suit coming out of the corner. Yolei knew that she wasn't being paranoid…. He had been following her… but who was he? What did he want from her? With that thought in mind Yolei started walking; quickly looking back at the man and noticed he started after her again.

Yolei was sure he was following her now. However, the man didn't look like someone that wanted to hurt her… he looked more like an undercover cop or something. But why was he following her?

Frowning Yolei took a quick turn and hid in between two shops and waited for him to come for her. She didn't need to wait long as the man made the same turn and walked a few steps passing her and stop. He started to look around in search of someone.

Yolei came up behind him and started with, "Why are you following me?"

The man jumped in surprise, then slowly looked back towards her. He looked at her with a confused look and Yolei knew he was going to play dumb. "Miss, I don't know what you're talking about. I'm just going to work," he lied.

Yolei frowned. She knew he was lying. "Don't lie to me! I've seen you following me before. What do you want?! If you don't tell me now I'll call the police!" Yolei said taking out her cell phone. Showing him she was serious.

The man froze for a second then said nothing.

That made Yolei furious, so he didn't think she was serious. With that she started to dial. She waited until someone started talking to her on the other line of the phone. With that she started, "Hi! Someone is stalking me!" Yolei said on the phone. She turned to the man and noticed he was starting to panic. The man told her he would answer her questions but to hang up first. Sighing she turning to her phone and said, "Never mind. It's just any old friend," before apologizing and hanging up.

Yolei put her phone away and turned her attention towards the man. She put her hands on her hips and waiting for him to talk.

The man didn't say anything at first. He knew he had messed up and that he would get fired for this. Shit, it was his first case and he thought he was doing a great job hiding. Guess he was wrong.

Yolei frowned and started talking again, "You better hurry up or I will call again and this time I won't hang up. Tell me why you've been following me?"

The man looked at her and sighed here goes his job. "I was hired to watch over you."

"Like a bodyguard?" Yolei questioned. 'He sure did a great job of hiding,' Yolei thought sarcastically. Then she looked at him. Wait who hired him?

"Yes, a bodyguard. I was in charge of watching over you," He stated.

Yolei was confused. What was happening?! Why the hell did she have a 'bodyguard' without knowing?!

"Who hired you," she questioned. She had an idea, she already knew who but needed to confirm it.

"I can't tell you that miss. It's confidential," he said.

"Just tell me already, do you want me to call the police! You already fucked up big time, so just tell me! Tell me it was Ken… I know it was him…It was Ken wasn't it?!" Yolei yelled. She was mad! Who gave Ken the right to hire someone to watch over her and not even tell her about it! What if this man had found out about her mother and told Ken! Yolei couldn't believe this. She wanted to kill Ken right now! How dare he!

The man noticed Yolei's behaviour and knew Yolei was fuming. He looked the woman over and knew that she already knew the answer but wanted to confirm it. But he stayed quiet.

The look on his face gave her all she needed. Ken was going to dead! "I can't believe Ken would do this! I thought he was my friend! How long have you been following me around?" Yolei screamed walking in circles. She stopped to stare at him again. This man better answer her or she would kill him first then Ken.

The man tried to calm Yolei down but it was no good. Finally he answered her, hoping it would help. "I've been following you for a week now," He said.

He had been hoping to calm her down, however hearing him say that made Yolei more furious. She looked at the man and told him to stop following her around. She told him she didn't need to be watched over and if she saw him again she would kill him. Then she walked away from him in anger.

The man thought of following after Yolei. It was dark and she was in a rage, but she was scary and he knew that she would follow up on her threat. Cutting his lose he took out his phone and started calling his bosses. He needed to report what just happened and wait and see what his faith would be.

* * *

Yolei walked and walked in anger; she knew where she was going and she knew what she was doing! She couldn't believe Ken would do this! Just because he had money, he didn't need to throw it in her face and hire someone to watch over her! She understood he was worried but Yolei wasn't a little girl! She'd been taking care of herself all these years and she didn't need someone to start caring for her now.

Yolei stopped as she got to her destination; Ken's house. Who was she kidding it was a mansion! She was not going to back down. She was going to rip Ken a new one!

Taking a deep breath, she pressed the button at the gate and heard someone talking. They were asking who she was and what she wanted. She said she was Ken's friend Yolei, and she needed to talk to him about business, and then waited a few seconds before the gates opened. Once they opened she went charging to the front door.

One of the maids opened the door just as Yolei got to the front. Yolei sidestepped around the maid and went straight up the stairs. Yolei knew the maid was calling her and running after her but Yolei didn't care. She just wanted to give Ken a piece of her mind!

The maid was tell Yolei to please wait, that Ken would be down to see her, however Yolei didn't care. Yolei couldn't wait for him… no she needed to see him now. Finally she stopped in front of Ken's door and quickly before she was stopped grabbed the doorknob and slammed the door open. The maid finally caught up only to stop behind Yolei as the door opened.

Ken looked at the open door with a frown on his face. What the hell was going on?! He looked at the door and saw Yolei standing there, and behind her one of his maids. It was his maid that started talking first, "Sorry sir, I tried to stop her." Ken frowned as she looked down in disappointment.

Smiling at her he told her not to worry and that she could leave. The maid smiled up at him before she left them alone. Once she was gone, Ken looked over towards Yolei. "You can come in," he said.

Yolei was red in the face. Oh god… Ken… Ken... KEN WAS SHIRTLESS! OH GOD he looked so good. Maybe she should have thought about this instead of letting her emotions control her. She should have checked the time... and maybe also knocked. She was pissed at Ken when she found out he hired a bodyguard to follow her around these past few days, and needed to give him a piece of her mind! She couldn't believe him. Sure she understood that he was worried that Lee would come back and she was worried too. However, why would he hire a bodyguard without telling her? She didn't want him to do that for her, she didn't want his pity.

So here she was now. Not once did she think about the time or if Ken was even home. She just wanted answers and it had seemed like a good idea until now. Now that she stood in front of Ken. Ken looked hot and Yolei couldn't help but stare at his bare chest. And thinking of all the places she wanted to kiss and lick.

Oh god Ken stood not to far from her shirtless, she thought she would die any minute now. She had never thought she would be so lucky to see him like this. That she would be one of the lucky women to see his bare chest. Would Ken let her touch him? Oh now all she wanted to do was feel his skin, his chest, run her fingers down his abs and maybe even father down. No, no, no… she couldn't be thinking like this. Ken only saw her as a friend. He would never want her like that. She needed to take a deep breath and remember why she was here in the first place. She was here to do something important… she just couldn't remember what now. All she could think of was the perverted thoughts she had of Ken.

Ken stared at Yolei for a while. He wondered what she had come here for, it was later and he had been ready to head off to bed when the doors banged open. He was having a crappy, long day today and just wanted to take a relaxing bath and then catch some sleep, however that didn't seem to be happening anytime soon.

Ken waited impatiently for Yolei to move or said something, for anything really. However, she did nothing. He really just wanted to be over with this so he could head to bed! Clearing his throat, he smiled as that brought Yolei back to reality.

Yolei looked at his face, with a red face. She couldn't believe she was thinking like this with Ken right there. Okay she needed to get back to why she was here. Shaking her head to clear the dirty thoughts, she remembered why she was so mad at him. With that she walked into the room and hissed, "KEN! How could you! You know I can take care of myself! I don't need your pity!"

Ken stood their confused, not expecting her to be so mad at him. Not even sure what she was talking about.

"Yolei-," Ken started only to be stopped by Yolei.

"Listen Ken, I know you caught me at a bad time with Lee, but I can take care of myself. I don't need your money doing things for me. OKAY!" Yolei yelled coming closer to Ken. She needed him to understand that he couldn't hire a bodyguard for her! That he could throw his money around.

Ken was still confused. He had no idea what she was yelling at him about but he knew it was something he had done. Why was it that every time he tried to do something nice for her, she'd come back mad?

"Yolei, I need you to tell me why you're mad at me?" Ken finally asked. He watched Yolei's face turn from anger to shocked and he felt like laughing.

"Seriously... Umm... I'm talking about the bodyguard you hired to watch me." Yolei said.

Oh that's what she'd been mad at him about. He shook his head and started talking, "I was worried about you. I know you're too proud to ask for help and I knew if you're ex came back you would be alone. So I thought it would be-"

"NO! You can't make this decision without talking to me first!"

"I would have talked to you about it but I knew you would say no!"

"Then you shouldn't have hired him!"

"Yolei, you may not care about your safety but I do. This Lee guy has tried attacking you twice now! What makes you think he'll stop now?" Ken said, as he walked closer to Yolei. "Plus you haven't reported his ass, so he out there doing who knows what!"

Yolei was about to say something, however, Ken stopped her. "No listen to me. I'm your friend and I care about you. I would have asked you but I knew your answer. I ran the idea by Mimi and she said it was great."

Wait Mini knew! Yolei couldn't believe Mimi knew! Yolei had seen Mimi two days ago and never once had Mimi said anything about Ken and a bodyguard! Yolei was going to kill the pink haired girl next time she saw her too! Finally Yolei looked up at Ken and noticed that Ken had gotten really close to her.

Yolei could almost feel his breath on her skin. She had never been this close. Man when did he grow so tall! Yolei had to slightly look up at his face. She just hoped that he couldn't hear her crazy heartbeat.

Yolei's mind started going back to the dirty ones. He was so close to her that she just wanted to pull him even closer; to feel his body against hers. Sure she was suppose to stay at mad at him for what he did but she couldn't. When he was this close to her all she wanted to do was lose herself in him. He was driving her senses crazy. How did he have this much power over her body?! Yolei looked down breaking eye contact. She didn't want to do something stupid.

Ken frowned. Here she was yelling at him and when he decided to tell her what he thought she shut up. He was getting annoyed with Yolei. He didn't understand her. He was worried about her why couldn't she get him.

He watched as she looked away from him. No, he was not going to let her ignore him. He cupped his hand under her chin and brought her face up to his. He let go when he saw a blush form on her face, and her shocked eyes on him. Blushing a bit himself Ken took a step back realizing they had gotten really close. Looking down he ran his hand in his hair. What the hell was he doing?!

Yolei looked up at Ken and smiled. He looked so cute when he blushed. He was acting all shy, now. Yolei couldn't help but laugh out loud.

Ken looked up at her in shock. He looked at her in surprise, wondering why she was laughing... had he done something stupid? Ken gave her a questionable look. However, Yolei shook her head and continued laughing. She didn't want Ken to think she was laughing at him so she turned her back to him.

Ken looked at her, however she just kept laughing. He walked back closer to her and stood behind her as she continued to laugh. He waited for her to calm down.

As she finally calmed down she turned back towards Ken but froze. He was right their, right in front of her. Again she needed to left her head up to be able to look into his beautiful eyes and before she knew what was happening she pulled Ken in closer and her lips were on his. She hadn't been thinking; she just did it. But now she let her emotions run her body. All she knew was she wanted him, and right now this felt right. His lips on hers were perfect, nice and soft. His lips were meant to be on hers. However there was a small part of her brain that kept telling her not to screw up their friendship and stop kissing him. But her body won't listen.

Ken was shocked. He hadn't been counting on Yolei to kiss him. He never thought that this would be happening. He didn't know what to do. So he just stood there frozen, letting her kiss him.

Yolei felt stupid. What was she doing? Without thinking she had forced herself on Ken! She never asked him if he was okay with this, she was just thinking about herself, who was she kidding she wasn't thinking. She wanted Ken and she took him. Now he stood there like a brick as she forced her lips on his. What had she done!

Just as she was about to pull away Ken surprised her by wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her closer to him. Yolei couldn't believe this. He was kissing her back! She didn't want this to stop so she let him deepen the kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck pulling his head closer to her. With that she licked his bottom lip, hoping Ken would take the hint and open up to her. Luckily she didn't need to wait long. Ken opened his mouth and she slid her tongue into his welcoming mouth. She felt Ken's tongue against her and…oh Ken tasted so good. Yolei couldn't believe she was doing this. She had been dying to kiss him ever since she was a pre-teen. Man she had missed out. Ken was a good of a kisser, her best. She wondered what else he was good at.

Ken couldn't think straight he was too focus on the woman kissing him that he couldn't think of what to do next. Yolei was his friend he shouldn't be kissing her! What if this all went wrong then their friendship would suffer. He knew if he didn't stop this soon something bad would happen. He needed to stop all this before they ruined anything. He unwrapped his hands from around her and pulled her hands off him. He held her hands in his and pulled away, needing the distance. Panting he looked down at her.

Yolei froze when Ken stopped kissing her. She couldn't believe she just did that. She couldn't believe she kissed Ken, tasted him! Oh God he felt so good. She knew for a fact that her panties were wet, they had to been. She had never felt like this with anyone. No other man had made her lose her mind and make her jump him. Wait… she just jumped Ken. Oh no… what had she just done. She felt stupid now. Ken probably thought she was a slut; she just threw herself at Ken. She was asking him to take her! What the hell was she thinking! Panting Yolei looked down full of embarrassment and a blush forming on her face. She couldn't face Ken right now, maybe never! She just wished the ground could just swallow her up. She needed to get out of here. She needed to run.

Ken couldn't deny the kiss had felt so good. He liked kissing her, and he wanted to do it again. She was so beautiful and right now she looked so ready for him. She was panting hard and with that her chest rose and fell. Her face was red from embarrassment and she looked so… so innocent. He wanted her. He wanted to keep kissing her. He wanted her on his bed. He just wanted Yolei all to himself. He wanted to claim her.

Yolei felt stupid and couldn't take this silence that was building between them. She tried getting her hands free from his grip, however couldn't. She looked up at Ken ready to tell him to let go but was stopped as he placed his lips over hers. Yolei couldn't believe it… he was kissing her. Ken's lips on hers made her lose her balance causing her to take a few steps back. However, Ken pulled her closer to him to steady her and with that she kissed back. She could feel Ken's hand letting go of hers and sliding down her back. Once her hands were free, she wrapped them around Ken's neck again, and pulled him closer to her.

Ken had never seen Yolei in this light before. Yolei was always a friend, a… well just Yolei! He knew what he was doing was wrong, and that nothing could ever develop between them. Their friendship meant too much to him to screw up with dating. He knew this was going to be considered a mistake, a one-night stand, and he didn't want that; not with Yolei. However, he couldn't stop himself. It seemed his body was taking control. And his body was telling him this was what he wanted. That Yolei in his arms felt right. That she belonged right here against him.

Yolei was surprised when her back made contact with a wall. She wasn't really sure what was happening, didn't even realize Ken had backed her up, But she really didn't are. Right now whatever Ken was doing felt so right. She sighed as his hands traveling up her body to take her arms and pin them to the wall behind her. Letting Ken do whatever he wanted with her body.

Ken left her mouth to travel his kisses down her neck; he stopped at one spot that made Yolei moan.

Yolei couldn't believe that noise just came from her lips. She started to blush and pushed her lips tightly together. She didn't want to make that sound again, it was embarrassing.

Ken however loved the sound of Yolei's moan. Never in a million years would he have thought of Yolei's moans turning him hard. Feeling her beautiful body again his. Seeing Yolei as anything another then a friend. It was strange, he didn't know why but he couldn't get enough of her. All he knew was he wanted to hear more sounds coming out of her pretty mouth.

Slowly his hands let go of hers and moved to rest on her bottom, once he had a nice grip of her, he lift her up into his arms. He smiled as she wrapped her legs around his waist, pushing her sex against his stomach. He didn't know if he could control himself once he got her to his bed. Placing his lips back on her he started his way to the bed.

Yolei wrapped her legs and arms around him. She wanted to be as close as she could. Yolei broke the kiss this time and started to trail her kisses down his face. She returned the favour by finding a spot at neck that caused Ken to tighten his grip on her. Yolei didn't know what came over her, but she wanted to leave a mark on Ken. Wanted others to see that Ken has her mark on him. She started to kiss and suck his neck, however never got to leave her mark as he lowered her onto the bed. Yolei was a bit disappointment; she had wanted to mark him. She had been so caught up on her own task that she hadn't noticed when he laid her on the bed. Ken pulled away from her kisses and looked down at her. Looking up Yolei blushed as she watched Ken watching her.

"...K...Ken," Yolei started, only to blush more, what was she going to say to him. Tell him not to stop, make her feel things no one ever had? Luckily she didn't have to say anything as she watched him bend down and claimed her lips with his again. She pulled him closer and let out another moan. God she could kiss him all day long.

Ken continued to passionately claim her mouth and his hands started to undo the buttons of her shirt.

Yolei knew she should stop him, or they both may regret what happened next… but she just couldn't. She was to busy in her own thoughts that she hadn't noticed when her shirt was on the ground. Only when the cold air hit her flesh did she notice. Blushing she knew Ken would be able to see her erect nipples thought her bra. She watched him pull back and staring at her breasts.

Wow! Ken couldn't' believe this was Yolei. That she had this amazing body behind her oversized clothes. He had never seen her like this, he had never thought of Yolei as beautiful. He had never looked at her any other way than a friend. But now he was seeing Yolei as this grown beautiful woman and he didn't know if he could ever go back to them just being friends. No since he had a taste, and feeling how perfect they fit together.

"Yolei you're so beautiful," Ken whispered after he had broken there mind-blowing kiss. He knew he would never get tired of kissing her beautiful mouth. He trailed his lips to her earlobes and traveled down to her jawline until he got to her neck again. As his mouth explored her face, his hands slid over her naked upper body. He touched her everywhere and loved the feeling of her. She moaned as he cupped her breasts in his hands. In her last relationships some of the men had groped her breast and it had felt nice… but with Ken it felt like she was on fire. Her breast arched and she wanted to feel his mouth on her.

Yolei arched her back as she felt Ken's use his index and thumb to grab her hard nipple give it a squeeze before he let go and do the same to her other breast, then his hands slid over her stomach. She wanted him now. Yolei knew Ken was the one. She wanted Ken to be her first.

As Yolei traveled in her own lush world she hadn't noticed her own hands exploring his chest, until her fingers passed over his hard ads. She couldn't believe she was touching Ken like this. Sure she always had dreams of herself doing these things to him, but she never thought it could really happen.

Ken felt nice. His skin was smooth and soft and he had a healthy set up muscles. She could tell he kept himself in shape by working out. She knew her hands continued to travel down his body and she smiled as she heard a small moan escape his lips. She wanted to hear it again so she let her hands travel to the top of his pants, she slowly starting trying to undo his belt.

Ken felt her hands resting at the top of his pants and he growled when he felt her fingers starting at his belt. The last thing he wanted was for her to touch him there. If she touched his aching cock it was over for him. If she went any lower he would take her right now… and he couldn't have that. Ken grabbed her hands stopping her. He brought them to his lips before he let them go.

Yolei blushed. She couldn't believe she was being so bold, forward… whatever you wanted to call it! She had never thought she would be doing something like this… to Ken! Who was she kidding she knew thought she would do this with anyone. No one drove her this crazy.

Yolei broke out of her thoughts as she felt Ken's hands sliding down her legs until they reached the bottom of her skirt. Slowly his hands started travel back up her skirt, lifting it with his hands. She couldn't believe she was letting Ken do this.

Yolei closed her eyes as she felt Ken's hands coming to a stop, resting on her waist. She knew he'd just pulled her skirt up around her waist and now he could see her blue panties, and probably the wet spot on her panties. She could hear her heart beating in her chest and hoped he couldn't hear it. He gave her another heated kiss as his hands traveled up her body again but this time to push her bra up. He looked at her naked breast and froze. He still couldn't believe how perfect Yolei was. Her breasts were full, soft and had the perfect, pink, hard nipples. Ken just wanted to put her nipple into his mouth ad suck her until she moaned him to fuck her!

As Ken's hands started to play her breast, his kisses started traveling from her neck to her breasts. He knew Yolei was blushing and embarrassed once he was staring at her breasts up close, but he didn't care. He wanted to taste her. He flicked his tongue at her hard left nipple, before he place his mouth on it. Yolei arched her back and grabbed Ken's head. No man had done this to her and it felt so good... But not as good as what Ken did next. As he started sucking her breast his hand grabbed her other breast. Ken sucked and twisted her nipple in his mouth, and then lightly started biting her breast, causing Yolei to let go of his head and grabbed onto the bed sheet.

What Ken was doing was driving her crazy. Yolei was twisting and turning under his touch.

After a while Ken moved his mouth onto her other breast and gave that breast the same treatment. However, while he was pleasuring her breast one of his hands traveled down her stomach and slowly went under her panties. Yolei didn't know until she felt his index finger on her outer lips. Moaning louder then before, she ached her back and grabbed the bed sheets with both hands. She looked down at Ken who was still on her breast.

"Aah…Ken! Oh god!" Yolei screamed as Ken dipped his index and middle finger into her tight hole only a bit before he pulled out, his fingers covered in her juices. He placed his two wet fingers against her erect clit. It was hard and swallow and he knew Yolei needed to come, as much as he did. He could feel himself oozing pre-cum and wanted to free his member, but right now he wanted to pleasure Yolei more before he could do anything about his problem.

He placed his figures on her clit and slowly started rubbing in a circular motion.

Yolei let out a small scream! No man had touched her there. Yolei had touched herself there many times but it never felt this good. Yolei didn't know if she could take more. She could feel herself shaking! She placed her hands on her mouth to quiet her screams of pleasure. The last thing she wanted was for the whole house to know what they were doing.

"Ahhhhh... Ken fa-ahh-KEN!" Yolei moaned as she arched her lower body into Ken's hand. She wanted him to rub her harder and faster she wanted to come! She could feel it building; she knew she was so close; so close to her first orgasm by a man.

Ken had stopped sucking her breast and looked up at her. His eyes were clouded with lust. "You want me to rub you faster! Is that what you want," he said as he rubbed a bit faster, Yolei just shock her head yes. Yolei couldn't speak Ken was driving her crazy.

Ken watched as Yolei moved under him and found her sexy. His fingers kept getting wetter as he stroked her and he so badly wanted to taste her. He stopped moving his fingers and brought his lips against her in a hard and demanding kiss. He needed her so bad. He pulled back and looked into her eyes and said, "Yolei you're so fucking sexy. I want to taste you, I need it." With that he started moved down her body.

Oh gosh he was going to lick her pussy! Yolei never had anyone do that to her and she wasn't sure she wanted Ken to see her down there. She closed her eyes when she felt Ken's lips on her stomach, placing small kisses as he traveled lower.

Yolei held her breath and waited… however nothing happened. All of a sudden she felt Ken stop all his touches and pull away from her.

Ken stopped, standing up he backed away from her. He needed to get away from her. Once he had pulled away from her he watched her form spread out on his bed and a blushed formed on his face before he turned away from her. He had pulled up her skirt up till it was around her waist giving him a clear view of her blue panties. Even her panties will pulled a bit down, he could see a bit of purple hair there. He couldn't do this. Even though he really wanted to rip her panties off spread her leg and stick his cock into her… he knew he couldn't go all the way. This was all wrong. Even though her body called to him, and she was amazing in bed, Ken couldn't do this with Yolei.

Yolei was about to protest when Ken pulled away but froze when she heard noises coming from the door. Quickly she stood up on shakily legs and fixed her clothes. She looked at the door, remembering it had been open only to see it was closed. Ken must have closed it in one of there heated kisses. She turned her attention back to Ken, however could only see the back of it. She couldn't believe what she and Ken had almost done.

Clearing her throat she went to open the door for Wormmon who stood there patiently waiting.

"Ken I think I ate too much… Oh, Hi Yolei!" Wormmon smiled as he walked into the room. He was surprised to see the purple haired girl here at this hour.

"Hi Wormmon… Ummm… I guess I'll be leaving," Yolei said quietly. She knew she looked like a mess, and her face must be pink. She wanted to leave now, forget what she had done and go hide under a rock. God she almost slept with Ken. She was about to run out but stopped when she heard Ken calling her.

Ken looked at his digi-partner and frowned as Wormmon gave him 'the look'. He knew Wormmon wanted Ken to make sure Yolei got home safe as it was late, and not safe for her to be out there alone. Plus Ken owned her a ride since the last time he left her. But Wormmon did not know what just happened in this room between the two of them. And Ken didn't know how to treat Yolei after what they had just done.

"It's not safe for you to go home alone, it's dark. I'll get one of my drivers to drive you back," Ken said not once looking Yolei in the eyes. Wormmon frowned at Ken's answer and attacked his foot.

"Ow... Wormmon..." Ken trailed off, looking at the little worm. Wormmon gave Ken a disappointing look and Ken sighed again. If only Wormmon knew how awkward this was going to be. "Look Yolei wait downstairs and I'll drive you home."

She blushed and shook her head no. "It's o-okay... I'll catch a bus... they're still running. Plus you have a busy day tomorrow, so you should get some sleep." Yolei wanted to hit herself in the head. What was she his mother? Shaking her head she turned around to finally face Ken, and noticed she couldn't look him in the eyes, so she stared at the ground.

"It's not a problem. Just wait downstairs and I'll be there in a sec.," Ken said as he started towards his in room bathroom. He looked over at Wormmon and saw the wide smile on Wormmon's face. Sighing he walked into his bathroom, closing the door behind him.

Yolei turned to Wormmon, saying a quick goodbye; she headed to wait downstairs for Ken.

As she waited downstairs for Ken, Yolei didn't know what she had been thinking. She had felt like kissing Ken and the next thing she knew was she was kissing him. She had been surprised when Ken kissed back. She had thought he would have sent her home right away, but he didn't. They had so close… he had seen Yolei half naked. Oh god she and also most stripped him naked too! How was she going to face him ever again?! But Ken had kissed her and touched her in places no one else had… a part of Yolei wondered if Ken had feelings for her?

* * *

Ken couldn't believe what he had done with Yolei; he had almost had sex with her. They were so close... he could still feel the warmth of her body against his, and hear her sexy screams of pleasure. Damn Ken knew he was going to be having her in his dreams.

It had taken him a while to calm down and get himself down before he had come out of the washroom. He could remember the weird look Wormmon had sent him, however Ken had ignored it and said he needed to go and had ran down the stairs. Ken wanted to forget this all happened and wanted things to be back to normal with Yolei. However, he couldn't forget. Something inside of him wanted more from Yolei then being friends. However, he knew that would be a bad idea. Right now he didn't want to be in a serious relationship and he didn't want to hurt Yolei. He needed to let Yolei know that what happened between them was a mistake. He needed to make things clear. And hope they still could be friends.

Ken came downstairs and found her sitting in the living room. She was deep in thought that she didn't move when he came behind her. He had to tap her on the shoulder and she turned to look at him. She stood up tried to look at him but decided it was easier to look at the ground. She didn't feel comfortable looking him in the eyes, and neither did he.

"Should we go," Ken asked as he led the way.

* * *

The ride to Yolei's house was an awkward and quiet one. They didn't talk much and the little they did was answered with yes and nos. Both of them need space from one another as soon as possible.

"So... ummm," Yolei started but didn't know what to say, so she looked back down at her lap.

Ken knew he had to clear things up and he knew it had to be now or never. They were minutes away from her apartment, and once she got out of the car he had lost his change to tell her what happened back in his room meant nothing.

"Yolei... we need to talk about what just happened."

Yolei froze. She had hoped they wouldn't mention it, but knew they needed to face it. But from Ken's tone Yolei knew he was regretting it. She knew from his voice that he was going to call it a big mistake. Yolei was going to say something but nothing would come out, she could feel the lump in her throat.

Ken continued, "Yolei I only see you as a friend and I'm not looking for a serious relationship. I don't know what got into me back there. I should have never-"

"Don't worry about it Ken! It was a mistake... it just happened. It means nothing," Yolei said turning to face him. She put on a fake smiled to show him that she didn't mind when he said he didn't want a relationship with her. But Yolei was hurt. Ken had been with many women and he wouldn't even look at her. What was wrong with her that he didn't want a relationship with her?

Ken was about to say something however Yolei had announced they were at her place. Once Ken stopped the car Yolei wished him a quick goodnight and ran towards her apartment.

Ken watched as the purple haired woman ran into the apartment. He just wished what he had said wasn't going to make their relationship complex. That she really meant what she had just said to him and that they could put this whole day behind them.

* * *

Once Yolei was safety into her apartment, she noticed Hawkmon sleeping on the sofa. She didn't want to bother him and went straight into her room. Once she was inside she fell onto her bed. Her mind kept taking her to what happened between Ken and her came. She couldn't stop thinking about Ken's kisses and touches. Even though Ken wanted to forget it, Yolei knew she would never for that wondering movement. She would treasure it cause she knew it was never going to happen again.

She wrapped her hands around her body still feeling Ken's hands all over her body. Yolei fell asleep dreaming of Ken.

* * *

 **END!**

 **Hope you enjoyed the second chapter! That was my first time writing a lime, hope it was decent! Well until next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Love is Eternity**

 **Hey all, well again I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **Reminders: Minor details may be incorrect. This story contains OCs and some characters maybe OCC. Sorry for my grammar/spelling, and please no flames.**

 **WARNING: This story contains strong language, limes, violence and mature content. Rated M. You've been warned!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon.**

 **Chapter 3**

It had been a few days since Yolei had talked to Ken. It was find of a relief. After she had jumped him in his room she regretting her actions after and was full of embarrass. How the hell was she going to ever talk to him, or even see him?! She had no idea what she was going to say to him the next time she saw him. Yea so she had told him that their make out session had been a mistake and that they should forget all about it. But she didn't mean that, she only said those things because she knew that's what he wanted. That Ken didn't want anything with her…

Maybe she should just forget about it and make the first move to restoring their friendship. If Ken didn't want a romantic relationship with her, she still hoped he would want her to be her friend. Picking up her phone, Yolei was ready to dial his number but froze. She couldn't do it! Maybe she should go visit him… nope that wasn't happening either! Shit she needed to do something! She needed to talk to him.

But Yolei was afraid; she was scared that if she saw Ken again she would attack him again, or do worse! She knew she couldn't trust herself around him, and after what happened in his bedroom, how far they had gone, she wasn't ready to face him. As much as she wished she could forget what happened and restore her friendship with Ken, Yolei was dying to touch him again. She wanted Ken to touch her. She wanted Ken to make love to her, continue what he had done to her body on his bed. But Ken had made it clear he didn't see her like that. That he would never touch her like that again. God! Why did she have to mess everything up!

Yolei sighed. She couldn't call or visit him… maybe it would be best to avoid him for a few more days. Until she knew she could face him again without jumping his bones or freezing up like a stone. She just needed to distract herself, and right now the best thing for her was to head to the shop do some work and stop thinking about Ken.

* * *

Ken was having the same problem as Yolei. He couldn't stop thinking about her or her sexy body. He thought he was going crazy since he had dropped her home, he couldn't get her out of his mind. She haunted his dreams and he would find himself drifting off to that night, as he was working. For some crazy reason his brain and body won't agree. His brain told him to make things better with Yolei, apologize for what had happened and start over as friends. But his body missed the feeling of her against him, missed the taste of her mouth, the feeling of her full breasts in his hands, her hard nipples - shit! He was making himself hard again! Shit he needed to stop thinking about her! Damn he needed to do something! Cause he knew they could never be lovers. Ken didn't do long-term relationships anymore, and he was sure after Lee; Yolei needed someone she could trust someone… long term. And just because his body was telling him to jump into bed with her he knew it wouldn't be right. He couldn't let his lust ruin his friendship. She was his friend that was it and that's what she would stay!

However, his lust for Yolei was strong. Ken had tried taking another woman a few days back hoping it would satisfy his need and make him forget the purple haired girl, however once the girl had landed on her bed, all he could see was Yolei. He had pulled away and had tried getting laid since. He needed to do something or he was going to go crazy for sure! Ken sighed he didn't know what to do! He was going crazy! He wanted Yolei so bad yet he knew he couldn't have her... Not without strings.

Ken needed a few more days without her around so he could get his shit back together. That was for the best! Just a few more days and then he would be okay to contact her again. Even Wormmon had been asking when they would be seeing Yolei and Hawkmon again, and Ken had said in a few days. Poor Wormmon had been lonely these past days, with Yolei and Hawkmon not around and Ken getting busy with work, Ken could see Wormmon had be miserable. Ken tried to spend as much time as he could we he had a chance, however it wasn't enough. He needed to make this right with Yolei…

And there she was again in his mind, on his bed, with her sexy innocent eyes looking up at him. Ken shook his head this was crazy! He needed to think of something else. He needed to focus on the files on his desk! Looking down Ken knew what would kill his lust for Yolei in a second. Grabbing the Nosh Inc. project file, the one that he needed Yolei to sign over her shop to move forward with. He read though the file and knew he needed to see Yolei again, but this time for business. He needed to get her to sell her shop to him.

But the last time he had brought it up, the conversation hadn't gone so well. Yolei had ended their friendship; thankfully Ken was able to restore it. The last thing Ken wanted to do was make her angry again. He wasn't sure he would be able to restore their friendship from that… he already had done one thing to mess it up anyways. He needed to come up with a plan to get her to listen. He needed to come up with something, and he needed to think of it sooner then later. His deadline was approaching. If Ken couldn't get her to sign over the place, his partners had threatened to take it from her. Yolei was late on bills and her debt to the bank was piling up. One call from his partners to the bank and her shop would be in their hands. That would leave Yolei with nothing. But Ken wasn't going to let that happen. No Ken had told his partners he would be able to get her to sell and he was going to keep his words.

Ken wouldn't have been given the chance to talk to Yolei first had it not been for Ryuu. Ryuu was his best friend. Ken had known the guy since college. Ryuu had been able to convince the others to give Yolei a fair deal before they took it from her, leaving her with nothing. There was something about Ryuu that made people listen, and luckily for Ken everyone had agreed to his suggest… well they had agreed to some degree, they had giving Ken only 2 months to get the deed done, before they took her shop from her.

Ken signed; he only had one more month left. He needed her to sign her place over before she lost everything. He just needed to come up with a plan and soon…

* * *

"Oh my god! I can't believe you did that! Yolei and Ken I like that!" Mimi screamed, as she looked at Yolei.

Yolei frowned at Mimi. Mimi was too loud… and they were in a public place. Yolei looked around noticing the eyes on them and frowned before turning back to Mimi. "Mimi, keep it down," Yolei hissed.

They were at one of their favorite cafés in downtown Tokyo. Mimi had come by the shop to visit Yolei and knew something was off with her friend. So Mimi had kidnapping Yolei for the day. Mako had been more than glad to run the shop and had told them to take their time. As Yolei had run to the back room to grab her things, Mako had shared that Yolei was love-struck and that she thought it had something to do with Ken. Mimi had frowned… Yolei had not once mentioned that there was something going on between the two. Well she would get Yolei to spill the beans.

So here they were, sitting in a cafe enjoying coffee and now enjoying everyone's eyes on them!

Mimi looked around and said a quick sorry before she starting talking again, this time lowering her voice, "Yolei why did you tell me before that you made out with Ken?! I mean come one this is Ken! Our Ken?!" Mimi still couldn't believe this! She knew Yolei crushed over Ken for years, gosh everyone knew Yolei liked Ken...well everyone but Ken. But Mimi couldn't believe this was actually happening. Mimi was so happy; she just wanted to know all the details. She wanted to know what happened, did Yolei jump Ken or did Ken make the move. She wanted to know how far they went and if they were dating now.

However, Yolei wasn't saying much, and this made Mimi frown. If Mimi had made out with someone like Ken she would be telling the whole world! She couldn't understand why Yolei was keeping things quiet.

"Yolei! Come on I need details! I need to know what happened. Did he kiss you… did you guys end up in his bed? Or did you see him naked and jumped him? Ohhh… did you go all the way? Is he a good kisser? Is he big?"

Yolei blushed at the last comment and stood up quickly that she knocked over her coffee. Yolei just wanted Mimi to shut up right now! This was so embarrassing. People starting looking at them again, this time giving them a dirty looking, so Yolei looked down at her slid drink. She had gotten coffee all over her skirt and the table. Mimi also got up and started helping Yolei to clean the coffee of her friend. The waiter had come to help as well but Yolei said she was fine and sent him away! She just wanted to leave this place and crawl under a rock to hide.

Once Yolei was cleaned she looked at Mimi and said she wanted to leave. Mimi sighed; before they paid and exited the cafe. Once they were outside, Mimi turned towards Yolei. "Tell me what happened! You need to tell me more than you kissed him! You know I'm not going to let you leave until you tell me the whole story."

Yolei sighed. She didn't know what to say. There wasn't much to say. Was she going to tell Mimi that she had kissed him and they had almost made love, but then Ken had starting to think clear and had told her it was a mistake?! Yolei felt stupid, she shouldn't have kissed him in the first place. Even if she still had kissed him, she should have told him the truth. She should have told him that she was glad they kissed, that what they had done wasn't a mistake and that she'd like him since the first time she had seen him. Yolei wondered how Ken would have taken that news?

Sighing Yolei looked at Mimi and said, "It was just one kiss and after that nothing happened. We both agreed that it had been a mistake and to never speak of it again."

Mimi frowned at that. What did Yolei mean it was a mistake?! Yolei had feelings for Ken since middle school! Mimi couldn't understand why Yolei would call the kiss a mistake…Yolei had finally gotten her chance to be with Ken so why was she letting it go? Mimi knew Yolei wasn't telling her the full story.

However looking at Yolei, Mimi knew Yolei wasn't going to say more. But as her best friend Mimi knew how to get Yolei to speak. Even if Yolei didn't want to tell her, Mimi won't stop until she heard everything. She was going to find out what happened! "Yolei come on we all know it wasn't a mistake! You've been in love with Ken since middle school. And don't deny it we all know. Did he say something?" Mimi asked.

Yolei panicked. How did Mimi know? Yolei couldn't believe that she was that easy to read.

Yolei looked at Mimi and knew she wasn't going to get rid of Mimi until she told her everything and who knows maybe telling Mimi would make her feel better too.

Sighing Yolei started, "You see Mimi... Ken was shirtless and I couldn't control myself and the next thing I knew I was kissing him," Yolei paused and saw the smile on Mimi's face, "and Ken kissed me back. That's all that happened," there was no way Yolei was going to share the rest of what they had done. Taking a deep breath she started again, "We stopped because Wormmon came into the room. It was so awkward after that. He dropped me home and told me it had been a mistake. That he could never see me as a lover. I could see he felt bad for what he was saying so I told him I agreed it was a mistake and that it won't affect our friendship." Yolei frowned. But truthfully she didn't agree. She had said what she had too. But it had hurt. Why couldn't Ken want her?

But would she fit into Ken's life? He was living in a different world than hers. They were in different social circles, and there was no way they would be good together… could they? No, no, no… plus who was Yolei kidding she wasn't ready for another relationship, not after Lee. Maybe calling this whole thing a mistake was the right thing to do. Beside Yolei needed to focus on her mother right now.

"You know what?! I think maybe Ken was right! I can't be in another relationship right now! I need to be there full time for my mother... I need to put her first and spend as much time as possible with her," Yolei said.

Mimi wasn't happy to hear that. She could see that Yolei was serious about putting her life on hold for her mother. This wasn't a good idea, even Yolei's mom wouldn't agree to this! Yolei needed to live her life. She needed to date more, to put herself out there. Yolei had been lonely for to long now and it was changing her. She was slowly becoming isolated; she wouldn't open up, didn't have many friends, and usually stayed to herself. However, when Yolei had been in a relationship, even if it was that disgusting Lee, she had started slowly becoming her old cheerful, happy, and caring self Even though Lee was a jackass he had been good for Yolei, for a while anyways. Mimi knew that Ken would be good for Yolei. That he would make her stronger and take some of Yolei's pain away. Yolei didn't know it yet but she needed Ken and Ken needed her.

"Yolei I'm glad you want to spend time with your mother but do you think she would be happy with you putting your life on hold for her? You never know maybe Ken is the one… you know your prince charming?" Mimi said.

Yolei glared at Mimi. She didn't want to hear anymore of what the pink haired girl had to say. Yolei had made up her mind and wasn't going to change it; she was not going to date anyone anytime soon. She was going to focus on her mother.

Mimi knew that look and knew whatever she said right now Yolei wouldn't listen. Sighing she gave up… for now. If Yolei and Ken were meant to be then it would happen soon or later.

"Okay fine... Let's talk about something else! How's your mother doing?" Mimi asked.

Yolei smiled, she had great news to share with her friend! She'd gone to the hospital yesterday and was told that there was a chance for her mother's recover. There was a clinical trial that her mom could be opted into. This would give her mother a chance; the only problem was that Yolei didn't have enough to cover it. Even with the money her siblings were sending wouldn't be enough, and selling the shop won't help much. And Yolei wasn't going to ask a friend for money. She would be in someone's debt.

Mimi looked at her friend. She knew Yolei would want to do this on her own, and she knew there wasn't much she could give Yolei. But Mimi did have one idea... and who knew maybe this would bring Yolei and Ken closer together as well.

"Have you looked into getting a loan? You could look into banks, or even a company," Mimi trailed off.

Yolei frowned as she thought about this. If she could get a loan, that would help her a lot. But what company would give her a loan? Yolei had bad credit and knew no one would risk it on her. "Mimi who do you think would give me a loan? I don't have the best credit."

Mimi sighed. Sometimes Yolei could be really slow. "I don't know... maybe we have a rich friend that also has an interest in your family store. Who I'm sure, wouldn't look at your credit history, and wouldn't ask to many questions. You could ask Ken," Mimi said smiling.

What was Mimi crazy? Yolei couldn't ask Ken. Yolei wasn't ready to face him after everything that happened between them and she wasn't sure she was ready to tell him about her family. She didn't want Ken's money out of pity. But then again, Ken was the only one who could give her the amount she need, plus he was already interested in her shop, maybe he could take that amount out of the loan. Yolei didn't feel right about this but she needed the money and right now there was no other way. This was her only chance.

Yolei needed to try… but a part of her wasn't ready to go to him. No she would try the banks first, who knows maybe she would get lucky. She was going to ask as many banks as she could before she asked Ken. She needed to try everything she could before she went to him. He was her last resort. Smiling she turned to Mimi. "I'm going to talk to the banks first. I can't face Ken, not right now. I need to try all my options before I go to Ken," Yolei said.

Mimi nodded understating where Yolei was coming from. "You do what's best for you. Plus I bet if you did she him you would just picture him naked and jump him again," Mimi said laughing. Mimi couldn't help herself she loved to teasing Yolei. "Relax, I'm joking I'll help you talk to the banks. Who knows maybe there's someone nice out there?"

Yolei thanked Mimi, and was glad she was one of her closest friends. Plus Mimi had been right about one thing… Yolei was afraid she would jump Ken again the next time she saw him. Shaking her head, she grabbed Mimi's hand and walked towards the local mall. The rest of the day was spent with small talk and shopping.

* * *

Ken sighed for the hundredth time! He couldn't focus again today. Yolei was still on his mind. He knew it had been long enough and he needed to call her, or see her. He couldn't' avoid her forever. But everyday she haunted him. He just wanted to see, touch, and kiss her again. He craved her. He knew it was wrong but he couldn't' stop himself. Would it be so bad if he hooked up with Yolei just ones. Maybe if they slept together he would get her out of his system and they could try to rebuild there friendship again. No… he knew he couldn't do that…not to Yolei.

Signing again, he hadn't heard the knock at his door until the door opened and Hina walked in. She stood at the door and watched him with concern eyes. He could tell that she knew something was bothering him, and he knew she wasn't going to stay quiet about it. She was a friend after all.

As she walked deeper into the room she said, "Is everything okay with you, Ken?" She stopped in front of his desk.

Ken gave her a smile before telling her he was okay. Hina laughed and took a seat on the empty chair in front. "Come on Ken, you're like an open book. I can see something has been bothering you for days now. What's up?"

Ken smiled at her. Hina could always tell when something was bothering him. He should have just been honest and told her from the start. Taking a deep breath, Ken put his hands on the desk and started talking. He needed a friend right now and here she was, "I'm having girl troubles. Well it's a bit different…I mean she's different then the other girls I've been with. She's a childhood friend, but we kissed and now. Well now I'm not sure how I feel for her..." Ken trailed off. It was true. He didn't know how he felt about Yolei anymore, all he knew was that he wanted her in his bed screaming his name... but he wasn't in love with her, and he still wanted her friendship. But he also wanted her.

"I see… and how is she different from the other girls, Ken?" Hina asked. Not believe that this girl was different. All the women Ken dated were the same either his fan-girls or some gold digger. The only true relationship he had was with Britney.

"She doesn't fit into our lifestyle and I've known her since we were teens. She a sweet, caring person."

"I see. So she's poor."

Ken looked at Hina in surprise. He wasn't even thinking about social class and that was the first thing that Hina thought.

"She's not poor, but she's not rich either. And… that has nothing to do with this-" Ken started only to be cut off by Hina.

"Are you sure? I mean when a poor person falls for a rich man they are usually after the money. Ken, remember this world runs on money. You remember what Dolly did to you. You had said the same about her to… that she was this sweet, caring girl. But she really wasn't. Thankfully Ryuu was able to see her true colours. If Ryuu hadn't told you her real motives she would have stolen half of your money," Hina reminded. She had hated Dolly from the first day they had met. Dolly was a poor, fake, bitch that had played off of Ken's niceness. Thankfully Ryuu wasn't so nice and had sent her packing. Hina didn't want that to happen to Ken again, she didn't want him to be taken advantage of especially since his friends were here to help him out.

"Yolei's not like that. Yolei never once asked me for anything. We've known each other for years and she could have come into my life a long time ago to ask for money but she didn't. And it's not like I'm in love with her or want a relationship. It's just..." Ken didn't know how to say it. He wanted Yolei physically but not emotionally.

"You want to sleep with her. I thought she was a childhood friend... do you think she would be okay with that? I mean a only physical relationship with you?" Hina asked frowning.

Ken smiled. Would Yolei be okay with friends that slept together? Ken knew Yolei would hate it. Yolei could never do that, sure as a kid she had been boy crazy, but that didn't mean that she would be open into having a physical relationship only with him. Ken knew that it was wrong of him to ask her to do this just to satisfy his needs for her. But maybe he could try taking their friendship to another level. Maybe if he just asked her out and just let things happen… Maybe she would be willing to see if they did have more of a connection then just being friends.

That's what Ken was going to do. He had made up his mind. He was going to call up Yolei and ask her out to a real date... and from there see what happens next.

Hina saw the smile on his face and knew he had made a decision. She smiled at him but wanted to make sure he was sure about what he was planning. "Ken whatever you decide just please be careful," With that she stood up and left him alone to plan his next move.

Ken knew Hina cared for him and didn't trust Yolei. He couldn't' blame her. Ken had bad luck with girls, it was only natural for his friends to look after him. But he needed to do this. He needed to ask Yolei out and see where they would go. He needed to see if they could have something more then just physical. But all that needed to wait for later because right now he needed to prep for the meeting he had in a few minutes.

* * *

Yolei was getting sick and tried of this. She had been to six different banks today and no one would give her the loan. They all said that the store wasn't enough to put up and that do to her credit history she wouldn't be approved. Yolei knew this had been a stupid idea. Who the hell would give her money when she had nothing?! Frowning Yolei headed home, maybe spending some time with Hawkmon would cheer her up.

As Yolei got home Hawkmon greeted her. He asked how her day was which Yolei answered with a frown. Why did he have to bring up her day? Taking a deep breath she told him what the bankers had said and sat on the sofa beside him.

"Why don't you ask Ken? He'll help. Plus I'm sure he has a lot of money… remember his house?!" Hawkmon said. Ken was her friend, and rich, Hawkmon knew Ken would give Yolei the money no problem. He couldn't understand why she just didn't ask him from the start.

Yolei had wanted to avoid this. Even Mimi had told her to ask Ken but Yolei wanted to try other solutions before going to him. After she had kissed Ken, she wasn't sure she could face him. Plus she felt bad for asking Ken for money… what would he think of her?! But Yolei was out of options… she didn't know what else to do and she knew Ken would give her money without judging her. Plus she could give him her shop that he wanted anyways. Yes Ken was her last option. She needed to go ask him. She needed to do it now before she changed her mind again. Taking a deep breath she got up and turned to Hawkmon. If she was going to do this she needed him with her for support.

"Hawkmon you're coming with me! Let's go ask Ken!" With that she started her way out with Hawkmon following behind. This was her last option.

* * *

As Yolei stood in front of Ken's office building she was starting to rethink her plan. She was starting to think she couldn't do this. Just looking at Ken's company made Yolei want to turn back and run! There were many people around and Yolei knew she didn't fit in. She could feel these people watching, and judging her. She knew she stood out… that they knew she didn't belong here. But Ken was her only option left. Yolei was glad that Hawkmon had come with her, as she felt his paw squeeze her hand. She could do this. Taking a deep breath, she walked into the building.

Going over to the front desk she waited until the woman turned towards Yolei. "Can I help you?" the woman asked.

"Um... I'm looking for Ken Ichijouji's office," Yolei said. As much as the need to run away was strong she needed to do this.

The woman directed Yolei to his floor and told Yolei that Ken's secretary would help her from there. Thanking the women Yolei started towards the elevator with Hawkmon leading the way. In no time they were in front of Ken's office, Ken's secretary had told Yolei to go in. She seemed to know Yolei, which Yolei was confused by. Yolei had no idea who the woman was, but that didn't matter right now, she was here to talk to Ken. Taking a deep breath Yolei walked into Ken's office.

As she entered his room, she noticed Ken behind his desk waiting for her. Yolei's heart skipped a beat; Ken looked so good… oh how she wanted to kiss him again. However, she knew she couldn't do that. Plus Hawkmon and Wormmon were here. She did not want to make a fool of herself again! She needed to get herself together. She needed to do what she came here for and not think about all the things she wanted to do to Ken. Taking a deep breath she made her way closer to Ken.

"Hi Ken," Hawkmon started.

"Hey Hawkmon, how have you been?" Ken asked get up from his seat and walking over towards, Yolei and Hawkmon.

A new voice started talking from beside Yolei and all eyes turned to the couch in the corner were Wormmon was sitting. "I've missed you guys. How are you Yolei? Hawkmon?" Wormmon said as he got up and made his way over to the others. He had fallen asleep waiting for Ken to finish his paperwork, and hearing them door open had woken him up. Wormmon was so happy that Hawkmon and Yolei were here. He had been lonely the past few days, especially with Ken being so busy in his own work. Wormmon was so glad to see some friendly faces.

Yolei smiled at the worm and met him halfway. As she stood in front of Wormmon, she bent down to pick him up. After giving him a quick embrace she told him they were doing good and asked him how he had been doing. After he'd answered her, she put him down beside Hawkmon and watched as the two digimons started talking to each other.

Ken looked at Yolei and knew this was the time. He needed to ask her out… see if they did have a future together than just being friends. However, he knew he wouldn't have the guts to ask her out in front of the two digimons. He needed them to leave… he needed Yolei alone. Ken turned towards Hawkmon and asked him if he wanted to see the various foods that they offered in the employee café. Thankfully Wormmon jumped in saying it was the most beautiful thing he's seem, making Hawkmon jumping for joy to go. Smiling Ken called in Hina and asked if she could take the two digimons to the café while he discussed somethings with Yolei. Ken knew Hina realized what he was going to say to Yolei, and he knew she wasn't happy but she kept it to herself, which he was thankful for. Hina smiled at the two digimons before she led them out, closing the door on her way out.

Once Hina was gone, Ken turned towards Yolei and started talking, "Yolei I'm glad you came by... I was going to call you… there's something I need to ask you." He would have said more, however Yolei jumped in, stopping him.

She needed to tell him now or she would back out. So she stopped Ken from saying anymore before she shouted, "Ken… I need a loan!" That came out weird, Yolei thought. She needed to clear it up, so she took a deep breath before she continued; "I know that this is weird but I have no other choice. Beside for the loan I'm willing to sell my store if it helps cover something…" Yolei really needed this money, she wanted to tell Ken why she needed it but it was hard to get out. She just hoped Ken would alright with giving her money.

Ken stood there frozen watching her. He didn't know what to say. She was here for money?! He was kind of disappointed, he hadn't seen Yolei in a few days and when he finally did the first thing she asked for was his money. His' thoughts slowly wondered to his conversation with Hina… NO! Yolei must have a reason for asking him for money. She had said she had no other choice. Yolei would tell him why she wanted money… why she came to him… he had faith she wasn't like the others. Yolei wasn't like Dolly or the others, she would never use Ken for his money.

Taking a deep breath Ken asked Yolei, "How much do you need and can I ask why?"

"¥ 600,000 and I need it for…ummm," Yolei couldn't say it. Shit she that she was ready, but the words wouldn't come out of her mouth. She knew she had to tell him. Ken had a right to know if he was going to give her a large amount, he had the right to know. She just didn't know why she couldn't say it. "It's for…umm…."

She wouldn't answer him! Was she thinking of a excuse to give him?! Why the hell wasn't she telling him?! Ken's temper was slowly rising. He couldn't believe his childhood friend was using him for his money. Is this why she had kisses him? Had she hoped they would start something and he would feel guilt and just give her money?! What Yolei really this person?! He guessed Hina was right about Yolei after all. She was after his money all along. Well that didn't matter if she was after his money then he would just get from Yolei what he wanted too. Ken looked at Yolei and thought of her as another business deal. Sure he would be happy to take her shop but there was more she had to offer.

"Fine, if you don't want to tell me why you need the money, then I won't ask. I can give you it without any questions asked…" Ken said, in a serious tone. He saw the smile on her face and wanted to wipe it. He wasn't done with his conditions yet. "However, if you think that your little shop is going to over anything then you're wrong."

Yolei gave Ken a funny look. Why was he acting different? Why did he seem angry? Yolei didn't know what to say. She had hoped he would be a friend and take what she offered, and tell her it was all right. Besides Yolei had nothing else to offer him. All she had was the store! What else could she give him?

Ken answered that question for her. He took a step closer and said, "I'll give you the money, however in return you sign over your shop to me and… your body."

* * *

 **End!**

 **I searched that amount up, it was a bit less but I pushed the amount up. Sorry if it's not realistic!**

 **Anyways this was a short chapter, however next one will be long! Hope you enjoyed it! Until next time!**


End file.
